A Different Life
by Shal35
Summary: Max gets a run in with White,and Logan finds a cure. A battle between the Transgenics and Familiars causes Max to be taken away. IM BACK SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY FORGIVE ME! Alternate Life. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Terminal City

CHAPTER 1

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters.**_

This wasn't the life she pictured, the life she wanted, but it was so. Joshua partnered up with Mole, Alec the solo man like her still looked out for number one like always but was there in a heart beat at her side if she needed him. Logan and her was still in their awkward state with that damn virus between them, and Ames White was so far up her ass it was only a matter of time before the Familiars closed in on her and her _kind_. The world was out to get them not to mention at any time they could drop a bomb and eliminated their problem in a single morning. She couldn't actually remember when things went so sideways, was it but a year ago when the world was right and she could come and go as she pleased? Sam, her bad-ass, twin clone had been right... she was a runaway. How many times did she plan to just drop it all and start fresh? Life was just too hard, maybe Zack had been right, don't get attached... then when there was a decision to make there would be nothing to hold you back from it.

"Hey Max." Alec said helping himself to a place beside her, "Everything going all right?"

The truth was, things weren't going all right and thats what the problem was lately, four transgenics died and more than fifteen was injured due to an IED- improvised explosive device- planted just outside the gate. It was a prepulse very efficient psychological warfare tactic used back in 2001 for almost a decade or so to fight the war. So efficient even now it cost four good transgenics their lives as they tried so dedicatedly to bring in some badly needed supplies, the other fifteen will recover, but it will take time before they are ready for any more 'missions'. Max's face was the 'Face of the Transgenics' and the news reporters tried hard to get a good look when ever she set foot outside, Logan was worried that this might lead to a future problem and told her she might want to think twice about doing so, and now she was glad she took his advice.

"Max?" Alec repeated.

"Huh? What?" She retorted.

"Alright?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, great. Where are we taking the bodies? They need to be bur-"

"Mole and Joshua's handling it. Are you feeling alright? You don't look too well."

"I'm fine, Alec I just need to lie down." She got up and left the room for some more alone time.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his concern, it was just the way people started to eye her all of a sudden... she notice the caution in their voices when they spoke to her, in the news they told her and the manner they carried themselves in. It was as if they were afraid somehow... not _of_ her but _for_ her. They took most of their problems to Alec or Mole, even Joshua and Dix, but were hesitant of her. Was it her lack of communication over the last some odd months, maybe it was when she refused to speak to any of the police officers anymore because of the highly suspicious looks they passed during the negotiations they held, or maybe it was the loads of alone time she spent up on the rooftop staring into the city remembering... Remembering when her and Original Cindy hooked up, when she needed that beautiful and pricey statue Bast, when she met Logan... Even Normal, back at Manta core she'd have given anything to hear him reprimand her on her tardiness and absences. But now the world had changed and although she never regretted letting loose the _freaks_and_weirdos_into the world and giving them a chance, she couldn't help regret what the effect had on her either. Losing that comfort she had at one time with Original Cindy and the gang at Jam Pony, doing missions for Logan and then coming back for very much earned chicken pasta Alfredo or one of his other run of the mill culinary miracles, even the new found love for him that she tried to deny for so long. How she wanted it back. With the virus in the way and her very fear of killing the man she loved she had no choice but to take it into her own hands and lie about her and Alec. What else was there for her to do?

Max got up, the roof seemed a bit cooler now, not that it bothered her genetically enhanced body but she didn't feel it's welcome as before. The Space Needle... that's what called out for her company with urgency. But could she? The thought lingered and just before she dismissed it a certain stubbornness came over and she thought, why not? She still had her bike... she could get a helmet... and she needed an escape. Time to think, really think and clear my head, that's all I need. So with her well known determination and stealthy abilities she slipped out of Terminal City, pass the trangenics and the mob and the police and military and went to her _high place _her little place of Zen

* * *

Logan sat at his new desk very expensive and very classy in his newly renovated Condo, courtesy of his older brother Richard whom he barley spoke to due to Richard's constant work obsession, that and them losing contact for so long. He contacted him a little while ago hearing about what happened to his place and the trust fund due to their greedy and murderess uncle- whom Richard had hated even more than Logan did and wasn't afraid to show it unlike his polite, easy going little brother. Although Richard and Logan were two very different people, looks were first. Richard Cale, tall- like Logan- had dark hair, clean shaved and wore a different suit every day. He was married with two young boys and lived in a mansion some where. His company manufactured the electric charge in the modern stun gun the Sector Police used, they also fixed them and made the necessary adjustments to personalize them to the person or the company's liking. It was a constant job that payed enormously and since Richard was so wealthy he didn't like the idea of Logan not being just as he. Besides, he was a Cale and as their father always said there is no such thing as a poor Cale. As long as Logan- being a _journalist_as Richard thought- kept in a good word to his bosses about Richard's company and the need for the tazers he will get back the money he earned from the inheritance. Logan would have immediately refused any of his brother's help if it wasn't for the fact of Max's virus and a desperate attempt for a cure. With the constant flow of money and the right equipment to keep Eyes Only afloat there had to be a doctor out there that could find the cure somehow. This was a man made virus, and no matter who the professional was there was always room for mistakes.

"Hey, Richard how's it going?"

"Logan! How's my little bro doing? You like the place? Nice huh? Better than that penthouse even."

"Yeah, thanks it's great," He tried to sound appreciative, "But I just want to say you didn't have to do this, I was fi-"

"Nonsense! I won't hear of it. Besides, what would our father think of this if he where alive? He wouldn't hear of it either! So, tell me what's going on?"

Logan cleared his throat, "Well, I'm kind of embarrassed to ask, you've done so much." He tried to sound polite as humanly possible.

"Logan... come on, what is it?" Richard had a smile in his voice.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew a doctor, one that specialized in genetics. Maybe they could help me."

"Are you talking about your condition?" He asked surprisingly with no hesitation or embarrassment.

Logan laughed, "No, no. It's actually for a friend of mine. She has a virus and I was thinking with your kind of influence maybe you'd know the best there was with this kind of situation."

"Well, I can't make any promises but I guarantee you I can see if I can in touch with him, his name's Dr. Boran and he worked at some genetics lab before the pulse and was relocated to a top secret facility. Any way there was a Japanese doctor who thought by switching genes around you could make a person better- he thought so too. He's the best there is, if he can't fix it then no one can. Let me see what I can do. I'll give you a call back."

"Hey, Richard?" Logan said with a bit of fondness.

"Yeah?"

"You don't know what this will mean to me."

"Hey, as long as I know you'd go through the same lengths as me, that's good enough for me."

The cold air, busy street below was it that long ago that everything was perfect and she only worried about the simple things- being late for work, finding her siblings, paying off Walter his monthly payments. She missed it all- bad. She also felt bad that she didn't feel as strongly to stay and fight anymore, neither did some of the others, she already noticed the decline in numbers as more and more of the genetically enhanced soldiers slipped away and did the only thing they knew best- go to ground. Now she felt the same way and the only person she wanted comfort from was the one person she couldn't touch, because of the fatal consequences he would endure.

"Max" Joshua said on their new walkie talkies.

"Yeah?" She said flatly.

"Logan's on the computer, says he wants to see you."

"I'm busy." She said without missing a beat.

"He says it's important."

She sighed getting up, "Tell him I'll be right over."

* * *

She thought how irony played such a big role sometimes in her life and how fate seemed to constantly sending her mixed signals. Not that she was such a big believer in anything she did have hope though... for her future... their future. The streets where the same, trashed, filth, poverty, the normal things, but they weren't normal anymore... nothing was. 

She pulled up to Logan's new crib around Sector 9 not too far from his old place, she stepped into the lobby hair clipped back, huge dark shades on, long brown leather coat with matching boots and smiled at the security guard with a small wave. Good thing she kept the apparel in the large purse she carried strapped to the back of her bike, it was just in case she needed to go someplace and not be recognized from the never ending reports on the television, although the quality was sometimes bad and the angles of her were questionable. Picking the lock she stepped inside and found him in the living room with a black bag and two glasses of champaign, he stood as she entered the room,

"Glad you came."

"Place looks nice." She didn't look at him.

"Have a seat."

"Logan, what do you want." She said this in a rather sad tone, she still hadn't cleared the lie she fed him about her and Alec one decision that she regrets because of the rather opposite outcome than first predicted.

A look of frustration crossed his features, "I need you to do something for me." He picked up the bag, there's a doctor, his name's Dr Boran and he wants a sample of your blood. He specialized in genetic research and and wants to take a look at the bug you got."

"Logan..."

"All he needs is a blood sample." He took out a needle and a syringe and attached it to a tube, "I offered him something in exchange for his help."

"We've been through this, Logan" Max said defeated, "there is no cure, and if there was it died with Renfro in the blast. Logan we tried..."

"Max," Logan took a step forward and she took a step back, "You have nothing to lose here for giving blood. I know our situation, I'm just asking you for a chance. Please." He stared at her imploringly.

She stared into them blue eyes, had those feelings wash over her and remembered the horrible lie she was currently putting him through and without second thought rolled up her sleeve, "Ok."

After the tube filled she carefully placed it into the small box he lay out careful not to touch anything else but the tube then disposed of the syringe.

"That all?" She was grabbing her coat as she said this not wanting to be there a minute longer than she had to the only thing she felt around him was guilt and awkwardness.

"Well, yes but I was thinking maybe..." He looked at the wine and the empty glasses that before them.

"Logan..." She tried to look stern but the hurt in her eyes was evident.

"Look, I understand, alright." He was a bit angry, "But I don't see why we have to keep ignoring each other like this. I don't want anything else but to have a drink with you it's been... what... two weeks now? Stay. Please."

A pained look crossed her face but only for a second, she took a step closer,

"Logan... I need to tell you something, something that's going to probably make you a little angry at me... maybe you should sit."

Cautiously he took a seat, "What is it Max?"

"Oh God" she mumbled, "...here it goes. "That day... you know, when you saw Alec at my place. I know what I said.."

Logan turned his head away, he was truly hurt but kept his mouth shut to hear her out.

"I just want to say..." she looked at him took a deep breath before she said it, "I lied."

Logan looked back at her questionably.

"I'm really sorry, I just..." those tears again they threated to brim over she fought hard to keep them away, "if anything happened again... that's it. There are no more miracles for us, Logan, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"You lied to me like that? So you and Alec...?" There was anger in his eyes she could see it but he kept his tone neutral.

A tear slipped and she would have wiped it clean away out of existence if Logan hadn't already seen it, a look of... what was that...? Discomfort? Awkwardness? She couldn't be sure.

"We had too many close calls, and when you made that misjudgment I thought maybe it would be better this way... so you wouldn't get hurt," another tear slipped down the other cheek, "But I feel worse about that than anything else. I can't do this anymore, even Alec is pushing me to fix this." She slumped on the couch her distance from him still there, "The last thing in the world I need right now is for me to kill you over my ignorance. I don't know what I'll do if I... lost... you." It was so hard to get out that last part, why did everything have to be said? Why couldn't he just know things? She collected herself quickly, she had to get out of there... now.

"I should go."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Joshua and them need me, I'll call, promise." She wiped her face and pulled on her coat and shades quickly. Before he could say a thing, she was gone.

She hopped on her bike and quickly raced through the streets of Seattle. Her mind doing the same speed her bike was. Logan must've loved her deeply, right? He was still looking for a cure after all this time, after all she put him through. But what about now? There was a small voice that told her that this latest revelation to him, this last deceit from her was the last straw he would never forgive her for that. She sped faster down the empty street as her stomach began to feel uneasy, she wondered how she would feel if Logan had actually moved on like she so badly thought she had wanted to. She would be devastated. Her and Logan went through a lot these past two years but they had always gotten over things and were fine, but Manticore, the home and prison she blew up months ago, had given her this damn virus linked to Logan's DNA and at any point of contact would kill him slowly and painfully. They ran out of miracles, she had no more luck, any more mistakes and that was it, he would be dead and it would be all her fault. Her fault... everything was, the fact that Manticore's very own were out there in the would and being targeted by everyone, the fact that her and Logan were the way they were, the reason she felt like more and more Renfro was right... she was poison. She killed everyone around her, and pretty soon they would all be dead and it would- in the end- be all her fault.

Suddenly, before she was just three blocks from her entrance into Terminal City, something, a car... a truck... hit her with such force the only thought that hit her was she should have had on a helmet... she had to protect her head. But that thought came and fled as darkness consumed her, her body screamed in pain and although she was now swimming in unconsciousness could almost feel herself hitting every hard surface the city had to offer.

_**Author's note: Please submit your reviews, all opinions are welcome.**_


	2. Logan's Plan

CHAPTER 2

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters.**_

_**   
**_

She didn't know what hit her, what happened or where she was. It took her almost a minute or two to realize that she hadn't even opened her eyes yet... and when she tried all she got was a blinding headache and the numbing pain her body was sending to her. She moaned as it registered through out her making her wish she hadn't even woken up at all. As the time passed so slow with each minute she started to register herself and her surroundings. Starting off with where the hell she was, she opened her eyes slowly letting the light and her night vision giver her the perfect visual of the dim dirty cellar like prison she was entrapped in. Her arms were spread and wrists were bound in heavy chains her heavy body hung limp, her toes barley touching the floor. Damn... was her only thought. She then tested her limits, she knew that it was limited greatly. She tested her arms but they were numb from the hit and the weight of her body weighing them down. Her legs... was one of them broken? She couldn't tell, but she did know her ribs where, at least two or so, it was so hard to breath, it was so hard to stay awake... maybe it was a concussion. She knew better than to sleep with one of those, even she could fall into a coma and never wake up... or even die. She tried to remain awake, squinted even to focus her vision, but it began to blur and just before she once again lost consciousness she heard someone call out,

"I wouldn't do that 452."

Damn... how could I miss him? How could I possibly miss White standing so close? But she couldn't concentrate, that damn headache gave her such a blinding pain.

"You know 452, you fall asleep now... you might not wake up again to kick my ass."

She fought the darkness hard now, she couldn't show him that he'd beaten her. She forced a smile despite the excruciating pain that rippled through her.

"There we go, that's not so bad now is it?" He sounded so pleased... so amused.

"Sir," a new voice said right beside her- who was that?

"Otto, I'm busy." His voice held its anger so well.

"My apologies sir. But um... she might be suffering some internal injuries, she might need a doctor. That hit... should have killed her instantly, or at least sent her in a coma."

"I think she'll be fine, Otto. Get the first aid, I'll fix her up, your not in the loop with this drop it off and go. I have a few friends stopping by later to pay her a visit."

Her heart began to hammer in her chest, she tried so hard to fight the constant anguish her body was giving her. She decided against the verbal assaults just for now.

"Now, just me and you again 452... where should I begin...? My son? Those pathetic messages from my father? Or should I give you a little more persuasion to talk when I ask you what I want to know?" He stepped up to her and grabbed her neck tightly constricting her already constricted air flow.

Max saw that her hanging there still didn't give her any height advantage, he was still taller than her. Despite it all, she stared up at him defiantly. It wasn't until he squeezed tighter now cutting her air completely that she showed the slightest discomfort.

"I'm not messing around here 452," He began, "I want the location of my son. You have no idea the lengths I would go through to get him. I will cause you more pain than that freakish body of yours has ever endured." He released his grip on her finally seeing the fear he wanted to in those dark eyes of hers. He knew it wasn't towards him but of the fear of passing out and never waking again.

She coughed, tasted blood, and swallowed as much oxygen her lungs allowed. She stared back at him not so defiant this time but not giving up either. Then before she realized it, his hand slammed hard against her cheek causing that blind white light to come back. She blinked back the pain and her body screamed for relief.

Someone cleared their throat in the back of her, "Sir? Um... here's the kit, I added the extra necessary items."

"Thank you, Otto. I'll call you when I need you again."

"Sir...?"

"Go home, now."

"Yes, sir."

After a few moments she saw him encircle her looking her up and down so please with her battered body, so pleased in how he had finally wiped that sarcastic wit from her in a single night.

"Look any harder and you might start to offend me..." She stated with a small smirk. He won't win that damn easily.

He came back to her and looked down into her hurt yet determined eyes, "When I kill you, know that it won't be quick, and if you give me the location of my son now I'll make sure to spare your beloved Eyes Only."

Her eyes widened that's impossible... he couldn't possibly know Logan's new location.

He laughed, "That's right. I had you followed there we had an eye on you for a while now. You can thank me later for my patience."

"Your lying..." She hoped more than stated.

"I do lie a lot, but do you really want to chance it?" He chuckled, "I'm surprised that he would still love you... all with that little virus you have."

She couldn't keep the anger from her eyes, what could she say... he bought out the best in her.

"Leave him alone."

"Where's my son, 452."

"Don't know." She shrugged.

"Your way," He smirked, and slapped her once again in the same spot with equal force.

She couldn't handle this, not after the hit with what ever they used... bull dozer, cement truck- who knows. Tears sprang in her eyes and she rapidly blinked them back, what she wouldn't give for a shower and some sleep.

"Going to tell me now or do I have to convince you a little more?"

She turned her head.

Again, the next punch landed on the other side of her cheek a little harder. Before she realized what he was doing he landed punch after punch in her ribs and legs. The blinding pain became too much and slowly the darkness began to settle. Without hesitation she welcomed it with opened arms.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, 452..." Came his taunting voice. "We have a visitor."

Slowly she raised her head to a familiar face, "Logan..." Her voice was raspy, barely audible.

Logan stood there containing his anger as much as he could. There, chained to the ceiling, was Max battered and bruised. He turned to Ames White,

"You want the location of Ray? Let her go... let her go and I'll tell you where-"

"No, your going to bring him to me. Your Eyes Only's number one contact, you should know how to get him. I'm sure he can provide you with what you need.

Logan inwardly sighed. Thank God... he thought. After White lied and told Max how he knew where "Eyes Only" was located once again, he went through the informant net and once again got in contact with Logan. Logan cleverly laughed off the thought that _he_ was Eyes Only and explained that not only had he gone home to an empty apartment that cold night, but found that he was in need of a new one! His "boss" explained everything to him and set him up with a new place. How nice. White was extremely fed up with the incompetence of his NSA team and the "mix up" caused six men to be fired. Logan cared less, it was only until White showed Max's beaten body that caught his attention. He knew that any loss of emotion could mean her death, so professionalism was highly expected. He cleared his throat,

" Ok, alright." He nodded tearing his eyes off of Max, "I'll bring Ray- no surprises."

"Logan, no..." Came her small voice.

He ignored it, "Give me 24 hours, same time tomorrow... right here, you'll have Ray."

White showed no sign of any form of happiness. "Remember... any tricks, and she dies. Judging by the look of her already... she doesn't have that much more to go."

Logan saw the tears stream her face running down them beautiful cheeks and disappearing into her blouse. He knew why... she blamed herself once again for something that was entirely not her fault... Ray going back to his father. He would console her once she was safe in his arms again, virus free- the blood sample was delivered as soon as she left his place some hours ago... when he thought she was safe, boy could he have been more wrong.

"When I get back with him she'd better look at least half as good as he does. He'll be in perfect condition, and she should be too... fair exchange." Logan challenged. He might be pushing his luck but he couldn't stand the sight of her in so much pain she looked like she was on the verge of unconsciousness once again and it took all of his will for him not to run up to her and hold her in his arms.

White let out a laugh, he was so amused at the sight of her, "Not to worry, I have a kit right here to fix her up... but um..." He took out a knife and grabbed the top of her shirt, "You might want to bring her a change of clothes..." And with that he cut the knife right through her shirt making it look like a jacket when he was done.

Max suddenly looked down realizing what just happened then straight at Logan with a horrified look... she must have felt humiliated.

"What the hell are you doing," Logan made no movements to try and stop him... there were Familiars around the building... he saw them when he entered.

White laughed once again, "Well, she's been hanging out now for about four or five hours,"

He had to use the pun Logan thought wryly...

Although Max tried feverishly to get out of the restraints, probably trying to cover herself, he knew it would only end in vain. White was quite amused with this as he opened the first aid kit, "I think nows a perfect time to leave," he ended his sentence as he tore the remaining fabric off of her body.

Logan's heart sunk as her exposed flesh showed signs of broken ribs, maybe some internal injury, bruises, blood clots... he felt a knot in his throat. "I should kill you now..."

"Yes, but too bad by the time you get your gun from your back her neck would've already snapped and you would have already lost your precious little transgenic... you wouldn't risk her life now would you? My son means nothing to you, but her..." He trailed his finger down her neck, causing her to squirm. "She means the world to you. Shame, her and her whole kind deserves to be dead... filth..."

"Same time tomorrow..." Logan repeated and walked out.

He had to control himself, he couldn't let White win. He had Max, any mistake, any distrust exchanged between them would leave Max dead and him on a suicide rampage. No he had to stick to the script this time, this time Max's life was on the line. No, no matter what she said she wasn't going to get herself killed he would handle this his way, the way he thought would save her life. He had to call Wendy's sister... Cathy. Sure she would be heart broken but he had no choice... I'm sorry, Ray.

* * *

White took his time as he washed her down, her uneasiness made him continue. He wiped the blood and dirt from her face as she winced from pain.

"You know 452, I won't be able to just let you go... you have something that no one else can know that you have..."

"Not even me?" Her sarcasm still remained strong.

"Your very stupid, I thought you'd have figured it out by now, but the less you know about these things the better. Unfortunately, my father chose you, this started before you were born... You were going to save everyone from the Coming." He laughed, "A filthy, little transgenic to stop something inevitable? I don't think so. So that's why I have to kill you ;I want to anyway. The meek will not inherit the earth and neither will you and yours."

"Damn... and I don't even have a say in this?"

To this he pressed the cloth against her broken ribs and watched her let out a small cry in pain, "I didn't." He continued to wipe the cuts and gashes along her stomach and back. "You know 452 when I got you with that car I thought you were killed and that my troubles with you were gone."

"Sorry to disappoint." She said looking away.

"Then I realized that I do need you, my whole conclave needs you. We'll lay you down and open you up... then we'll see exactly what my father wanted you to do. That perfect DNA... we can break that too... we'll send you off somewhere where they'll find out all about you and let us know."

Images flashed before her eyes back to Manticore... back to Dr. Vertes and the operations and experiments she and her staff done on them. She blinked it away.

"What's this?" Suddenly White tugged on her jeans and soon they were unbuttoned and unzipped exposing a little too much for her comfort.

"Hey, what the hell? You know I don't think your family would approve of me." She started to wiggle making it difficult for him to do what ever it was he was doing down there.

He stood up grabbing her already bruised neck and using his other hand to press down on her pressure point behind her back causing her to press her sore and broken ribs into his torso giving her three points of pain... her ribs being the most and her pride right along side it.

"The last thing I need you to do right now is open up that damn mouth of yours. There is no way I would soil myself with the likes of you, if my father would stop using you as a damn chalk board then maybe your clothes wouldn't always get ruined when we meet, now hold still before I have to get a new bucket that doesn't already have your blood in it. Understand?"

She nodded.

He tugged at the front of her jeans and she couldn't help but peer down seeing the newly formed characters on her lower abdomen. He studied it a moment then grunted walking behind her. She felt his hands on her lower back his fingers in short strokes told her that there were probably more there.

"Damn..." White said bitterly. "No, 452 I will not just kill you, we're going to see exactly what my father wanted so badly with you."

"Mind telling me what they say? I mean they are the reason I keep having to buy new outfits."

"No... no 452 I don't think so, back at that freak facility I bet they told all of you how special you were, now why should I tell you how much more special _you_are. No, I don't think I should. What I'll do is get a small sample now and then give them the whole package later. That way I win both ways."

"Gee," she sighed trying hard not to show the horror in her eyes. "glad I could help. Sure you don't want to fill me in on your daddy's little message?"

"You think I can't see right through you by now? Right through that tough girl attitude? Your not fooling anyone... Once I kill that fool bringing my son and turn you over to a few friends of mine then we can get the ball rolling. I really can't wait... all those fools out there waiting to kill you..." He chuckled, "and they'll never know that you were their savior... the one who's cure lied within her. Oh well."

She looked uneasy, she couldn't shake it into a sarcastic look or and angry one or anything, this whole thing was starting to freak her out...

"Don't look so sad 452, you won't be alive long enough to wittiness this great event... neither will your little friends or the rest of this world for the matter... when a new dawn passes over the sky we will start life anew and and the world will be a better place for us all. Oh, and by that I mean, just my kind."

She'd given up the smart remarks and attitude for now, her body was once again begging for sleep and it took her all her strength not to give. Cults, prophesies and "saviors" she was worn out with this, the fact that he again tore yet another of her shirts and those scribbles lining her torso and back was the reason her jeans took another assault from Ames White making her hang there half naked before him was enough to make her want to accept her body's offer for sleep. He came to face her once again looking down into her eyes,

"You know I might just consider you a worthy opponent if you didn't have your emotions weaken you so much. Your incompetence to control them is what makes you weak I know Manticore didn't teach you that." He took a few steps back and looked her up and down, "I wonder though, if they made you freaks look just like us only "flawless", "beautiful" as they say... cause they think you'll live longer? Someone might think twice about killing you once they seen your eyes, and your body?" He laughed, "But I know better don't I? You are no more special than that desk over there or the monitor behind me, the only thing keeping you alive is the curiosity my clan holds on you and that perfect DNA structure you have, they want to know what Sandeman put inside that freakish body of yours and how they can use that to find him and finally give him what he deserves especially after creating you monsters."

By now Max was losing consciousness and White's figure was so blurry in her eyes, she completely forgot to do a quick check on her body's status just to see what worked and what didn't... wrist- bleeding, arms- numb for hours, ribs- don't ask, legs- one feels fine, other hurts like hell, head... well maybe she still had a slight concussion while the normal human should've been in a coma by now. She sighed to herself, getting Logan killed was what she did best, and now she was too damn hurt to help him. The darkness was slowly coming in...

"Oh 452 are you tired again?" White reached up and released her from the cuffs and watched as her body slumped to the floor like a tossed doll. "Want better accommodations?"

She stared up at him with those transparent bedroom eyes and he could see the pain she was in, probably both physically and mentally, the other was... what was that? Fear? Yes, he concluded it was, her mind probably couldn't comprehend what was happening to her at the moment and White being completely in control scared her. That made him really smile.

"Let's go 452... better get you somewhere where you can stay until my son is here. He's a bit too young to see you like this, he'll understand in a few more years." He scooped her limp body up in his arms and carried her upstairs and into an almost elegant bedroom.

Where was she? She fought the creeping darkness a little harder now.

"Here we are..." He placed her roughly onto to the bed not taking into any consideration her leg or ribs.

She let out a small cry in pain and rolled onto her side.

"I wouldn't do that 452," he rolled her back harshly and she squirmed trying to get him off of her, this only got her a punch on her leg and it thankfully was the good one, it still didn't ease the blow of it any less.

"Now, stop being a pain in the ass and maybe I'll be nicer." With every word he gripped the other leg tighter and tighter as her eyes begged him to stop causing tears to start staining her face. "Good."

Getting up he left her there and watched her pass out only seconds before he exited the room, he would return in about four hours or so to check on her and make sure she wasn't doing anything that would cause her more pain.

* * *

Logan knew he was way out of his league here... him and a army of Familiars were no joke. It took him almost more than half the day to travel and get Ray, his Aunt was so hurt at the news of his father wanting his son back with a promise of changing his ways. He couldn't let her in on the reason Ray was with her or why he was going back to his evil family.

"So why are we leaving me with my dad?" Ray asked.

"You remember Max? Well, if your daddy gets you I get her, it's a bit complicated." Logan never looked at him, he couldn't because he knew that their reunion would be brief and in another day or so he would be back with his Aunt and their perfect little life.

"This is because of the snake bite right? I passed didn't I? That's why my daddy wants me, because I did a good job." Ray smiled.

"Ray, your daddy should want you anyway," Logan tried to sound like he was talking to a kid but Ray looked so much older now... but it hadn't even been a year. "He should love you no matter what."

"Even when I'm bad and Aunt Cathy says that it's alright? She tells me to just never do it again."

"That's right, just like that. You like your Aunt?"

"Yes. She's good."

"That's good, Ray. Tell me when your hungry, ok? We'll stop and get you something, for now you can listen to the radio, go ahead... anything you want." Logan finally turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, Logan what's up?" Came Alec's cheery voice.

"Good, Alec your just the man I want to talk to... Dix around? How about Luke? Mole and Joshua?"

"And here I thought I was the man you wanted to talk to?" Alec joked

"Alec, go and get them. Now." Logan's impatience was evident.

"Uh... yeah hold on let me put you on speaker."

Alec turned and called up Mole and Joshua who were currently tending to the wounded IED victims, they lost one of them last night. Poor girl.

"Logan? Yeah I got the gang... what's going on?"

"How's it going, Logan?" Luke said as Joshua came behind him saying hi also.

"Not good guys, White's got Max. I met him almost 15 hours ago and she is not looking good. He wants Ray in exchange and it's supposed to happen in another 9 hours but I'm not going to make that, it's going to take me a few more hours just to get there but I got him, so when I call at least I can put him on the line with him. Thing is, I know he's going to play for keeps he knows what those markings on Max's body means, that's why he wants her dead so badly. I haven't been able to decipher it completely just yet but she's a key... a savior of some sort but that's as far as I got. My plan is for you all to come up with a plan, I'm sending her location to you as we speak- you are logged on, right?"

"Yeah Logan we are." Dix said opening up the server to read her location and view the buildings layout.

"So... basically you don't have a plan... we do- eventually." Alec put in.

"Well, you all were trained for this sort of thing so I expect highly from you, if Max could do this with only nine years of training, then I think you all could with twenty."

"Some of us were actually around during Vietnam and Desert Storm there, Logan." Mole interjected.

"Right, well my point is you should be able to do this. I mean hey, you could actually take over this city- guards, police and all if you wanted to. The plan is to take out the Familiars surrounding the building while me and Alec go get Max."

"Me? Why me?" But Alec regretted it immediately remembering the situation Max put them in trying to push him away unsuccessfully. Luckily Logan didn't continue with that matter.

"Then we have a separate team go get Ray. It has to end up with us having both." He said strongly.

"So it's a win win for us." Mole smiled lighting his second cigar already.

"Exactly." Logan said pleased.

"Man, and I thought White was deceiving..." Alec once again rambled.

Again Logan ignored him, "I'm going to ask White for one more day so you all can get ready, I'll meet up with you around evening."

"We'll have a plan by tonight, and be ready when you are." Mole assured.

"Logan," Joshua jumped in, "How's Max? She ok?"

Logan didn't say anything for a moment causing the group to tense, then he sighed, "No, Joshua... she's not ok. She's in pretty bad shape, I found her bike on the other side of the road, that's totaled, and a witness said that there was a pretty bad accident there, he said there was no doubt that without a helmet the woman died instantly. Good thing you all can survive that kind of stuff. She must have some broken ribs and a mean concussion not to mention the cuts, bruises and swelling I noticed right off the back, but other than that she'll live. She was losing consciousness though so I don't want to leave her there long, she needs a doctor."

"We're going to do this as quickly as possible, Logan, we're on it now," Luke said, "You can count on us."

"Thanks guys." Logan disconnected immediately.

Alec looked around, "Well, what now? Should I go and start plucking good soldiers?"

Mole looked at Dix who was studying the location and loading the building lay out on the screen.

"Max needs our help," Joshua said a bit sadly, "Logan said she's not doing well. We have to help her."

"We will Josh..." Alec slapped him on the back, "Don't worry."

Joshua's eyes already glistened with tears, "I know we will need members from the X- series, I'm going to go do that, when our plan is stronger we will know who else to grab."

"Ok, buddy we'll call you if we need anything." Alec said.

Joshua nodded and strolled away.

"Alright," he said turning back to the gang, "What now?"

Logan looked over at Ray who was fast asleep on his sofa, those sleeping pills he gave him almost three hours ago were still strong, good. He didn't want Ray to see where he lived, if anything went wrong, if Ray stayed with his dad and turned into one of them monsters... who knows he might just point the finger right to his doorstep.

Logan waited as the phone rang, he counted them with each moment of hope of it being answered drifting.

"Hello?"

Logan sighed deeply, "Thank God, Dr. Boran... it's me, Logan. How's that sample coming along?"

"Well, you said you wanted a cure for it, but have you ever considered the fact that there may not be a cure? It is possible not to have one."

Logan struggled to keep his disappointment down, "But Dr..."

"I said there was no cure, I didn't say there wasn't a way to beat it." Was he smiling at the other end?

Logan's heart leaped into his throat, "Did you...?"

"Yes, I found that since this thing was designed to kill you and you only that maybe you should have a virus to kill it, what do you think?" Yes he was definitely smiling.

"But what about Max? Will it harm her? I don't want anything to happen-"

"The host, once contacting your virus should come down with a noticeable fever, keep her cool and give the medicine I give you and in a day's time she'll be fine."

Now his heart was hammering against his chest, "So... wait explain this. I touch her and I don't get the bug instead she gets mine?"

"Ok," Dr. Boran sighed, "Here is how it'll go. You two make some sort of contact, that's how both viruses will be connected. Now instead of you breaking out and dropping dead, what ever infection your body receives will kill it and make you immune. Her however, when getting your virus will show signs of fever shortly after, that's the two viruses battling it out so to speak, bringing down her temperature is important so she doesn't over heat, and then giving her two pills will take the fever away, but you must do this five hours after she's come into contact with you, five to six is the most. After this is done you'll have one hell of an immune system, and she goes virus free. You can thank me later."

"How soon can I stop by?" Logan didn't keep the eagerness out of his voice, he didn't care.

"When ever your ready." Dr. Boran said.

"Give me an hour." Logan quickly hung up phone and dialed a new number.

It rang one time before the noticeable voice on the other end picked up, "Let me speak to my son."

"I got him right here, we had to stop somewhere so he could rest and eat- his orders not mine- so I figured you might want me to make him as comfortable as possible. We won't be there until tomorrow, sorry. Hold on while I put him on."

He went over to Ray and gently shook him away, "Ray... hey someone wants to say hi."

Very sleepily he took the phone, "Hello?"

"Ray, how's my big boy doing!"

"Dad? Hey dad! I passed right? I passed the test so I did good right?"

"Hey you did outstanding, son I'm so proud out you." White sounded so happy.

That creeped Logan out, "Ok Ray, time's up."

Ray obediently said, "Bye daddy."

"See you soon son." White held a trace of sadness in his voice, whether it was genuine or an act was beyond him.

"Let me speak with Max now." Logan tried.

"Well, your in luck I just so happen to be right beside her right now." He could hear a click and then White was saying almost tauntingly, "Get up get up 452 someone wants to say hi."

He heard a moan in the back, "Max. Max are you all right?"

"Logan," she said weakly but assuredly.

"Max I'm sorry, I had to get Ray, don't worry we're going to fix you all up, promise."

"Logan..." she said a bit more sader.

"Ok, we know," White said instantly, "we get it, your hurt. My question is, how are two people unable to touch going to get out of here? You will be the only one coming, that was apart of the plan."

"Don't worry about us, you get your son, I get Max and we continue this fight another day." Logan said sternly.

"Ok, when is this happening? Your 24 hours is almost up," White sad angrily.

"Give me until tomorrow night, we'll be there at eight."

"Fine." White said through gritted teeth.

"Ok." Logan hung up. "Ray, go back to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Ray nodded and yawned laying back down.

Logan put his jacket on and walked back over to Ray, "Be right back, Raymond."

He nodded sleepily.

He then swiftly raced down stairs and to his car and raced to go see good old Dr. Boran.

_**Author's Note: So? What do you think? I tried to implement their actual personalities and behaviors in these types of situations. Max is the type that when she sees there's no way out- she tries to bargain, Logan will do anything for her which is why he took Ray, but him being him, his ego's too big for him to allow White to keep his son, and the Virus? Well, if you can't find a cure, why not fight fire with fire? Let me know how this one is. Great reviews by the way, keep them coming. I'm not afraid of your opinions... ;)**_

_**HINT on next Chapter: I just got into DA almost a year ago, and noticed that their concepts and ways not to mention them God forsaking hair cuts as kids (which I'm sad to say are Jarhead cuts) are almost just like the Marine Corps ways, just a little different here and there. So I might use terms and tactics your not familiar with- by the way, I'm a Marine myself, only been in a year now though- any questions just ask I'll try to explain more in the story through Alec.**_

_**Max- Is not a leader, she's a loner. We knew that. She looks out for number one, and hers closest to her heart. I don't think she'll be able to stand being a leader too long, that's why her brother Zack was so good at it, and that's why she's so good at Escape and Evade. (Retreat. Lol, which is something the Marine Corps teaches us NOT to do. Too Bad)**_

_**   
**_

_**Thanks goes out to Rose Red, Sabrina, Jeanetteg, Griever11, Dutch, and Timetowaste247 you guys are the first to review for me. I appreciate it.**_

_**Timetowaste247 I will talk more about his brother, I had to give Logan back his old life somehow, that's just who he is, and I mean come on... he can't stay poor like that, that's just not the Logan Cale we know from S1!**_


	3. The Rescue

CHAPTER 3

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters.**_

Max laid in the large bed and searched the area looking for a window or something that would indicate an escape route but saw nothing but a door that was probably guarded. She sighed, she'd only been conscious for five minutes and already she was giving up, she had to fight it, she couldn't let White beat her. She lifted her good leg... so far so good... She tried to lift her bad leg and got a blinding pain, and decided to not do that again for a while. When she tried to sit up all she got was another set of unbearable pain wash though her. How hard did he hit her? Any harder or at a different angle he could've killed her! She moaned... she wanted to cry out of defeat, but she didn't she couldn't let him win, but she couldn't even walk without support. Max thought hard but her senses were off because of her body's need for medical attention and food, she was starving, how long had she been out? How long had she been here with White?

"Good morning!" White said with sarcasm.

It was then that she looked down and realized her shirt was gone, and the horrific events before she passed out came flooding back like a nightmare she might have had,

"Mind loaning me a shirt?" She tried to sound cocky, but felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He smiled, "I think Logan liked to see the bruises and broken ribs it looks almost... poetic."

She just looked at him.

"Besides, my father used you for a sign, what he didn't think was that we'd cross paths as soon as we did. I know what he's trying to tell you, and too bad you couldn't figure it out. You might not know this but I bet the first mark showed up in a very noticeable spot..."

_My wrist..._ she thought.

"That was to get your attention." He smirked, "Then they started up your arms and your chest and back right? I found the one on your stomach and lower back yesterday. Today one of the last one's one of the important ones should be lower. By then the marks will stop and you'll notice what ever else he spliced into that freakish body of yours come out. Now let's see what he had to tell you next..."

Her eyes widened as he grabbed the top of her jeans and pulled them down, she instantly began to struggle and kick with her good leg while trying to punch in what ever area her fists landed in. Before her eyes saw the impact White pounded her hurt leg twice with seemingly all his might. She gasped in pain locking her eyes onto the ceiling and forcing the tears from her eyes. She let her breaths come out heavy hoping that would ease the throbbing.

"I could care less 452 about your modesty, I'm going to find out my father's purpose for you entirely, I'm sure he wants you to take us down and if he's cluing you in on it, I want to know."

Her jeans were now tossed onto the floor and just as he promised there were new ink imprints on her thighs, they might have just appeared because of the still light color against her skin. He gripped her leg hard and studied it for quite some time, then to the other one which still hurt like hell. He held no compassion or remorse in his eyes for her as he held her firmly and studied the foreign marks on her legs. A slight whimper escaped her as he turned it slowly to read the finishing characters,

"Shut up 452 I'm almost done."

She bit her lip to keep the pained groan from escaping her lips as he leaned close to her face applying more pressure and said,

"It's a shame, you know? Here I thought you were actually a worthy opponent and look at you... you can't move, or speak. Are you in that much pain? Does your leg and ribs hurt that much? Good thing that concussion is now mild right? You could've fell into a coma possibly died. Lucky for you I'm a compassionate man. That's why I won't upset you further and tell you what my father has in mind for you... wish he would elaborate more but at least he brought you more time to live. As for my son? He'll be here tonight around dark, your precious Eyes Only Informant will be dead, and you'll be shipped off to another country where they'll tell me then what's going on with you, and how we could use you for our benefits. Dead or alive... your still worth something, so don't tempt me 452."

He gave her leg one last squeeze and saw a tear or so slide down the sides of her face and smiled,

"Here, this is to help you sleep." He stabbed a needle into her arm and the only indication she felt it was the wide eyed look she gave him as he pushed the clear liquid into her system. "Good night 452"

He watched as the drug quickly went to work and her eyes glazed over and soon closed, her once rapid breathing now slowed tremendously and she lied still and unconscious.

White watched her lying there and surveyed her battered figure lying before him, broken ribs- four to be exact, ripped tenant in her right leg her left was broken her right wrist was sprained and she still had a mild concussion, he also noted the bruises and scrapes all over not to mention the healing portion around her wrist from where the cuffs where. He knew why they made the X5s so much prettier than most normal men and women, it was for moments like this when the enemy had the perfect opportunity to kill them and hopefully they would think twice about it, giving the soldier the perfect chance to kill them first. Still, through the nasty cuts and bruises her beauty still shown through, and for some reason, that angered him. Just thinking of what was to come of her was his only soothing thought.

* * *

"How do I know that this won't kill me? Or her for the matter?"

"Logan," Dr Boran chuckled, "Come look at your blood samples."

They went over to the table and Dr Boran took the antidote,

"Ok, I saved some of your untouched blood just in case you wanted proof, which I knew you would. I'm injecting the serum into your tube, now watch as I intertwine the two viruses." He put a drop onto a small, flat specimen slab and set it under a microscope. "Take a look"

Logan walked up and saw both almost identical viruses start diminishing each other he looked over at him,

"Ok, and what effect will this have on, Max?"

He smiled, "Her body's temperature will rise in response to the infection you gave her and she may need to rest for a few days, hook her to a IV to keep her hydrated and give her soft foods if it's difficult to swallow. But after two days her temperature should be gone and you two could share a normal relationship."

He looked down at that, but then asked, "Wait, but if I touch her again won't she get worse?"

He laughed, "Once you make that first point of physical contact that's it, the virus found it's target and will have no purpose in your system anymore. Instead, you transfer it to her and the virus will "kill" so to speak, the one she has, once that's done her body heat will reach about 115 to 120- she might go into a seizure, nausea might occur, make sure you give her the medication I'm about to give you and keep her cool and hydrated and by the second day her temperature will reduce to normal and she should be fine. But remember this, do not let her temperature go over 120, that can lead to some serious damage for her body, it'll almost be like cooking her organs."

"Her body might reach 120? Won't that kill her? What if she doesn't make this? I can't risk her life." Logan sat down heavy on a seat.

Dr Boran walked up to him and pulled up a seat, "Listen here, Logan, I'm sure your brother told you that I worked with genetics in some pretty unbelievable top secret government facilities. I went to England for training and study, what used to be Russia back then and later on to Korea for more study and work. Then, getting recognized and set above my peers in the Middle East before the Pulse, I was sent back to the states."

"So basically your trying to tell me your experienced and not to question you." Logan interupted.

"No, what I'm trying to tell you is that I know more about Max and her kind than you do." Dr Boran blurted.

Logan looked up shocked had he slipped the fact that she was a transgenic? No, no it couldn't be that, he was careful not to let that slip.

"Don't look so shocked, you forgot that I specialized in this. When I heard that there was a virus targeted specifically to your DNA I knew that you were highly wanted on someone's shit list and only money and a great acquired amount of intelligence could do that. Then I took a look at both of your blood samples and yours of course is average although I found that your body accepted a few stem cells which repaired your severed vertebra, must have been from a transfusion, another piece confirming my theory. Then looking at her DNA it was like looking at the perfect human right before my eyes, not one piece of junk DNA. Then it clicked- I know her. I got transferred to the states to a high tech facility in Gillette, Wyoming. It used to be an old VA hospital until US Intel turned it into their own personal Boot Camp from Hell. They were tired of spending billions on wars, and wanted soldiers to get the job done without coming home in body bags. So they hired us to get to work on the embryos, they gave us the requirements and showed us the past failures of the X series which they held in the basement of the building, they kept them locked up and had one of their own looking after them, nice fellow- harmless as I recall. We worked hard for months and months on the in vitro work and when the mothers came to us- all of them no more than 22 years old exactly we fertilized them and gave them their daily vitamins so the babies could come out with the required needs. We decided what the children would be built with, some had similar qualities while others were mixed with something completely different. Some children needed the required amount of sleep, while others were built for night watch and could stay awake for days at a time, but then again there were only two that I know of that could do that- me and a friend thought that might come in handy if they were ever out on patrol together the others can sleep while they stood watch. I thought that might be nice, anyway they were female children, I was betting mine was a boy, oh well."

Logan's heart was racing at this point, he knew that one of those female children was Max, she could stay awake for days at a time, "Wait, you were the one that created them? You know everything about them? But..."

"Look, you have to understand, what if it was your brother out there in the war? What if he was backed by one of these genetically enhanced soldiers, his chances of surviving an ambush just went up to almost guaranteed. Now why not? These children would be masters of combat and make the world a whole lot safer, why not produce these soldiers and let them fix things? Sure they where children, but now they are adults, and beautiful at that. My partner and I made sure to make ours as exotic as possible, at least if they became POWs they'd have a chance of surviving once the enemy looked at them. They'd have a chance at escaping."

"What soldier did you create? Do you remember her bar code?"

"Yes, but if your wondering if it was Max, it's not. My soldier doesn't have perfect DNA, she's flawed just like your Max, but she's a normal soldier anyway. I think she might be my partner's project. He took the longest with his embryo, he was practically our supervisor but he stood by me and we worked together on ours. I got done way before him, but he kept telling me that he wanted his to be _perfect_I didn't understand what his purpose was but after a month or so he impregnated the last surrogate. His fetus was the last one but due to the mother trying to run away, they had to perform a cesarean on her, the baby was perfectly fine to be almost two months premature. They put her with the others and we watched together how our little soldiers started to show signs of accomplishment at a young age. His little girl was brunette, mine was blond, it was funny how we were so attached to these little soldiers right away, but any unauthorized contact with them was forbidden they were in "training". We went to work on them when we needed to and ran test on them when we were told to. If one of them needed medical treatment we were there with staff to provide that for them. Too bad my partner skipped out on Manticore and his "special girl" as he called her was assigned to me since I was his partner. The last thing he told me was that he'd keep in contact and that was the last I heard from him. As for both of our soldiers... they were apart of the twelve that escaped in '09. Too bad, I would have loved to meet my creation, but then again I'm sure Max would know where she was. I think I really did love that child, her and my partner's soldier were almost exactly alike... except for this "perfect DNA" structure I'm seeing here."

"How could you be sure Max is your partner's creation? I mean you said it yourself... your not sure."

"Her bar code... if Max's last three isn't 452 in her bar code, then your right, she isn't my partner's. My soldier's was 210, I don't remember her self given name or my partner's for the matter, we weren't allowed to refer to them as that."

"Wait, your partner's name wasn't Sandeman, was it?" Logan asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Hmm..." Dr Boran said simply, "I guess he did have some issues, huh? Yes, that was him. He was a great scientist, a good friend, but something was off about him, and since you know who he is.."

"Not exactly..." Logan said simply.

"Well, maybe Max is his creation, and if she is, she probably has a whole lot of questions, when she's well bring her in and if she wants I'll tell her anything I can."

"What about Manticore? Were you there when it was burnt down?" Logan asked.

"No, thank God, I got transferred again right after both my soldiers ran away. I was glad, I missed her a lot, I didn't know her but I watched her during training and I worked on her when they asked me to. But I hoped she made it and she's living a good life out there. Where ever she is..."

"I'll talk to Max, I'm sure she'll want to speak with you. As for the antidote, I really appreciate this, it's just... your not like most of the staff and doctors from Manticore, it kind of surprises me..."

"Look, there were some of us with good intentions for the children, I really did think I was being a patriot. I'm sorry I did it... I wish Max's mother had made it out of there with her, then maybe she would've grown up with a better life than she had. But I'm sure when she gets here I'll be able to help her out. Now, give me your arm so we can get this done and you two can start a real relationship."

* * *

Logan drove right up to the doors in an old, beat up Toyota- he'll never see this thing again he thought. Alec sat beside him holding a bag with Max's clothes while Ray sat in the back oblivious to the plan and eager to meet the father he aimed so hard to please.

"Ok, Raymond- you stay in the car, Alec and I are going in to talk to your daddy, then he'll come out to get you. Alright?" Logan instructed.

Raymond nodded looking around eagerly.

"Let's go, Alec."

They got out the car and went inside the building careful not to look around, or give any indication that there was something wrong with the picture. As always the door was open and White was there patiently,

"I said to come alone, Cale. You broke our aggrement. 493... always a pleasure."

"You and I both know I wouldn't have been able to get her out of here alone. Besides, there are only two of us here... unarmed at that. Who knows how many NSA or Familiars you got crawling around here, now where is she?"

White smirked, "Fine, Cale. Behind me up the stairs, first door to your right. Hurry, my friends don't like guests in their house."

"Ray is in the car, right out front, can't wait to see you." By the time he finished both men were on their way to pick up who they came for.

Logan's heart sunk immediately as soon as he laid his eyes on her, she laid there yet again unconscious and in only her under clothes. He now saw why White did it, she had fresh markings on her thighs and the one on her abdomen was nearly faded.

"Oh my God... Max." Alec breathed.

Logan forgot this was Alec's first sight of her, "Come on, Alec we have to hurry. Get her clothes out."

Alec pulled out a t- shirt and sweat pants, "Uh, Logan how are you going to do this? You two got that... virus..."

"Alec, listen we don't have much time, Mole and them might not have enough man power up there-"

"Our plan is flawless, Logan. We're fine."

"Ok, this is what's gong on... I think I found a cure... it's a virus I'm carrying to kill her virus she's carrying. The doctor explained everything to me, so once I touch her it starts, I wouldn't be doing this if I thought it would kill her."

"Uh, Logan do you think this is a good idea I mean, Max... she looks..." Alec looked sadly at her once again.

"She'll be alright, I talked to the doctor he's sure about this. Its now or never, Alec." Before another word was said he grabbed her hand and held his breath.

Max's eyes slowly opened and as soon as she saw him a small smile formed on her lips until she realized he was holding her hand.

"Logan...!" Her voice was broken and soft, he wasn't even sure if she really saw him, her eyes now brimming with tears, "Why... why would you do this?"

"Max, everything's going to be ok. Lay still." Logan started pulling her sweats on careful over a leg he was sure was broken and prone to infection if not tended to soon.

Alec pulled the t- shirt over her head and winced as she cried out in pain as he moved her torso a little too quickly. "Her ribs," he sighed, "Sorry, Max."

"Logan... what's going on? What's happ..." Tears still streamed down and his chest hurt to see her so beaten. He wanted his strong, witty Max back.

Once that was done Logan scooped her up and Alec took his pistol out and went out first. They were met right out side the door and was met by Mole,

"Oh my... Max." Mole said surprisingly without a cigar.

"What's the word?" Alec asked.

"Well, this is our show, huh Logan?"

"Hurry up," Logan said rolling his eyes. Mole still ran the show.

"We got six on the Eastern side of the roof, eight on the West and fifteen ground level." They were moving now through the hall following Mole and his AR15, he must have had almost 10 mags on him and five pounds of extra ammunition.

"Where'd you get the equipment and ammunition?" Logan asked.

"Asha." Alec said simply.

"We got M16, some have the M203 grenade launchers some are just hooked up with the M67 frag grenades. One of my guys got his hands on an AT4 Rocket launcher and another is set up on a hill with a M20 Golf machine gun." The sound of gunfire and explosions could be heard now just outside the walls they passed. "We decided to kill the lights around this place since these guys can't see a damned thing now. So far, we got 0 KIA, 2 mildly wounded still in the fight, and a whole lot of ammunition and supplies. We got the drones who dug an escape route not too far ahead, it'll take us right outside the building, missing White and most of the Familiars by a couple yards. We got almost ten of the X5 and X6 series pushing the enemy port side of the building and five of the X7 series getting the boy. White didn't get more that two steps of calling in his team when the X7s stepped in and snatched Ray up, allowing the X5s and X6s to start pushing him and his into and towards the building. We took out half of the security in just under 15 minutes, about the time it took you and him to depart to your selected areas. Ok, here we are in the closet." Just as a Familiar popped out was just as quickly as he got pumped of lead.

Logan saw Alec hop in first and he slid Max into his arms and climbed in after, Mole stood his ground until his relief came in no sooner than two minutes after and Mole went in after also. The X5 relief was instructed to hold his position for five minutes or until his fight receded and set up his M18 A1 claymore mines around their escape route and go through the same tunnel they did. The C4 explosives were hard to come by but lucky they had some good soldiers made some from scratch. The tunnel was nearly deserted with the exception of a few drones finishing their work.

"Let's go," Mole instructed and they instantly followed him.

While Mole had rear security and Alec front they moved with ease over the rocks and bumps, while Logan slipped on a pair of night vision goggles they stole from a guard outside of Terminal City. Logan stumbled with Max in his arms, her body heat already rising and her eyes were barely open.

"Max... Max don't worry, I got you. You hear me? Can you hear me Max? We're almost home, hang in there."

"Here we are, let's go" Alec said climbing up the the made ramp and scooping Max up taking her out of sight.

Logan passed off the goggles as he hoisted himself up into the grass above ground being help by a bunch of kids probably no older than eight to nine years old. He noticed there were three boys with messy boyish hair, and two girls their hair grown nicely out and up in ponytails as they easily lifted him out the way and into a van. They were strapped with M16 A2s and one of the boys had at least 3 M67s strapped tightly to flak jacket. They secured the door of the van and with a couple short hand signals and a two slaps on the side of the van they dispersed. Logan looked back and saw as they drove off Mole and Alec waving a hand in the air in circles as the transgenics formed it up and listened closely to what Mole had to say with very few words and a whole lot of hand and arm signals.

* * *

It was a long ride back, the X5 that drove gave him the instructions that Ray was being safely moved back to his Aunt Cathy, and they would be moving further up the Canadian Border. Max laid next to him with a temperature of 108 and rising, and they would be at their destination in 4 hours and 57 minutes, he advised him that he might want to get some sleep first. Logan did follow that order and laid next to Max hoping that everything would be alright and that tomorrow would be full of much more happiness for everyone.

The drive was just that long... 4 hours and 57 minutes, it turned out that the X5, Ace, excelled in Automotive and Cyber-communications technology and intelligence, thus the name- Ace, Automotive, Cyber excellence. He was cocky too, and just as handsome as Alec and the late Biggs. Dr Boran was rigt, they were handsome and beautiful for a reason. Ace looked back at Logan and Max

"She is beautiful, man." He smiled at him, "You know when her and the others escaped they taught us how much of a traitor her and the others were, especially our CO at the time, X5599, Zack. I think most of us were more afraid of getting caught and punished for it than actually escaping into the real world... we didn't know what was out here. As far as we knew, everyone was the enemy except us. I'm glad she got us out of there... I owe her."

He went around the other side and lifted her into his arms as Logan climbed out, "You knew Max back at Manticore?"

Ace chuckled, "I'm an X5 I was in her unit. I remember that night... Jack had a seizure not too long ago... Maxie came back after looking for something to stop the shaking only to inform Zack and the rest of us of his death. She was shook, Zack was angry the rest of us were wondering who was next. One day, the day that finalized the escape plan, she fell to the floor with a seizure as Jondy, Zack and Eva tried to help her. A guard came to separate us and Zack new that she was next, so he knocked him to the ground, Eva grabbed his weapon... that was it, everyone who wanted out followed them, the rest of us watched from windows and doors- Jace came back to inform everyone that Eva was shot and the rest of them were in the woods dispersing amongst the trees and snow, it turned into a game of escape and evade. After that it was hell for the next year for us, trying to reprogram our thinking and tactics, we were locked down most of the time, and training doubled. I wished I had did the same as them and left, even the three wound got out, Seth, Vic, and Coran. Oh well, at least I'm out now, come on, we need to hook her to an IV, I say she's at around 110 right now. She's burning up."

"I need to give her something, let's hurry up and get her inside."

Logan rushed in after Ace and they quickly set her up on the IV, Ace expertly inserted the tube into her arm and they put a light sheet over her. Logan sat her up causing her to regain consciousness for a minute and let her take the pills with water.

"Don't worry Max... everything's going to be alright. Hang in there, please, hang on."

"111.5 now." Ace informed.

Logan pulled up a chair next to her and held her hand, and there he stayed not drifting, or heavy eyed the whole night... just watching her, talking to her and hanging onto the hope that she'll pull through.


	4. Straightening it Out

CHAPTER 4

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters.**_

_**Ok, I know I did a rush job on the last chapter, I was trying to get it up since it been about two weeks I got some time for this chapter so I'm going to use it. I want to thank all of you so far for your continuous reviews and suggestions.**_

_**Sorry for the spoon feeding information on the weapons... I didn't want you all to go Googlein' M240 and M203... so I added on the weapon's technical name after it. In the military we just us letters and numbers, we already know the names and stats of each weapon. (By the way, my personal favorite is the M16 M203 attatchment. That's a nice weapon right there.)**_

_**One more thing before I get to the story... I like to stick to the script when it comes to personalities and matching. So if I go astray with something let me know. My point of view with the Children of Manticore is basically the point of view Max has... they're siblings... so there will never be any pairings with transgenics, in any story of mine. Sorry, it just seems too weird.**_

_**P.S. 210 is Jondy- just in case you didn't know. I got her barcode from another story, and it seem to fit nicely. I wish I could remember the story I got it from... it deserves credit.**_

It was the second day and Logan hadn't gotten a minute of sleep, he couldn't even if he tried. Max's temperature reached 118 and she was in and out of consciousness, he kept her hooked to an IV gave her water when she would swallow, and fed her soup when she was conscious enough to chew. She had a seizure when she reached 115 and when he tried to give her milk to ease it, it backlashed terribly when she rolled over and threw up right next to him, he knew better next time than to give her dairy. But he worried about her now, she already went up to 118 and probably will rise more, what then? Maybe he should try to bring it down now before it got worse. He knew she could with stand more than the average human but that didn't mean it was good for her. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead, and she shivered profusely.

"Max... Max please wake up... Can you hear me? Max?"

"Logan?" She slowly opened her eyes, "What's going on? I don't feel good."

"Hey, don't worry you'll be alright. We had Sam over here and he bandaged you up, said he never seen someone come to him with so many injuries at once and still looking for more trouble like you do." He chuckled.

Max attempted a smile but failed. "Logan, it's cold can I get another cover?"

"Max your temperature is 118, maybe 119, we have to get it down I'm going to call Dr. Boran. Lay still ok?"

Max closed her eyes in response as he got on the phone,

"Dr Boran? Her temperature, it's 118 what do I do? She's sweating and shivering, I was up with her all night. Come over, please."

"Alright, I'm on my way." He said a little too casually.

Logan went to Max's side and put a hand on her forehead,

"Don't worry Max, he'll be right over. Can you speak?"

She nodded.

"Ok, now just hold on he'll be here soon."

"It's ok, Logan." She smiled, "This isn't real. When I wake up, I promise I'll come over and we can have dinner like we used to. Promise."

Her voice was just above a whisper and the fact that she couldn't tell what was reality and not scared him. "Max, just keep your eyes open."

"Ok. But I have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"Alec and me... it's not true. I lied."

"I know, you told me, remember? At my apartment?"

"No, we were at my place. Ben, I told him about Ben. I was feeling so bad, I almost killed you, again." Her voice held the pain and she closed her eyes, "If I kill you how will I ever be able to live with myself? I can't."

"Max, stop." He said firmly, "Your not going to kill me."

"But Logan, don't you see?" She cut in, "I have to keep my distance there are no more miracles."

Logan checked the time, it's been almost fifteen minutes now so he waited and tried to get Max to keep babbling just a little bit more, anything to keep her conscious.

* * *

Her head felt clear, and her body felt rested, like she slept for a week straight. She sat up and looked at her arm, a clear liquid was going into her veins and she took the needle out and let it drop to the floor. Where was she? She looked to the door and threw the covers off only to find that she was in a hospital gown and bandaged under her chest and her leg in a splint. She hopped out the bed and onto the floor without the slightest sound escaping her all the while careful not to let her leg hit the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Her heart leaped into her throat and a short gasp escaped her.

"Sorry," the dark skinned man with the deep masculine voice said, "Didn't mean to scare you."

She stared at him wordlessly and cautiously, the white lab coat was a dead give away to the fact that he was a doctor.

"My name's Dr. Boran, Logan should be back any second. He asked that I watch you while he stepped out. How are you feeling?"

"Like I shouldn't trust you." She retorted.

"I see you two met." A familiar voice said behind her.

Turning, she saw Logan and smiled broadly, "Logan..." then with curious look crossing her face she asked, "What's going on?"

"How about you lay down and me and Dr. Boran will explain everything, alright." He stepped towards her and she instantly took a step back and hit her leg, only a slight hurt expression crossed her and when he reached out his hand she jerked back further.

"I... I got it," she said without looking at him.

"Max, how much of this do you remember?" Dr Boran asked.

"Where's Sam?" She asked Logan with a distrustful look at the doctor.

"He'll be here in a little while. You and Dr Boran should talk. Don't worry, he's a good man, now what do you remember?"

With a slight hesitation she said, "Well, not much... just a dream really, I guess I had. That's all"

"What dream?" He asked, knowing all too well that the events that occurred while she regained consciousness might have seemed like a dream to her.

"Well," she began slowly, "I remember you and White talking about Ray. He tried to get me to give the location but I didn't... You were there, and Alec... I think White gave me a hallucinogen I can't really remember the reality from the hallucinations."

"Keep going, no matter what you think just say what you remember." Logan encouraged.

"You and him were arguing, and you grabbed my hand, but that's impossible cause of... you know. Then... I think I saw Ace, but even that I don't think was real, I haven't seen him since before the escape. I don't know, you and Alec and then you helping me into a house... It's all jumbled I don't really remember everything clearly."

Max bowed her head trying to recall all of the events but some of the memories just didn't make sense to her and telling Logan about some fantasy dream of him grabbing her hand and telling her that everything was going to be alright seemed dumb and stupid of her to have, not to mention embarrassing. Speaking of embarrassing, she thought again who dressed her and rescued her out of White's cell, and bandaged her up and put her in the gown, she hoped to God it was Dr Boran.

"Max, I have a lot to explain to you." Logan breathed. "White would do anything to get Ray back and I no choice but to bring him in. When I saw your bike, totaled and what he did to you I knew I had to risk Ray and come to get you. I had Mole and the others set up a plan to fight off the familiars and give me and Alec enough time to get you. We brought you extra clothes and I saw why White had been so interested with you. The markings on your stomach and legs..."

That ruled out the question who dressed her, not only did Logan but Alec as well, how humiliating.

"Sandeman is trying to tell you something and it seems to me that his message is almost complete. You didn't imagine me grabbing your hand, that was real, and I did tell you everything would be okay, because I knew it would be. Ace? He was there too, after Alec and I dressed you," He saw her face flush slightly and she looked down almost shamefully, why was beyond him, she was too beautiful to be ashamed of herself or self concious. He decided to not acknowledge her reaction and continue, "we got you in Ace's car and came here. We're in a safe house just outside the city, Mole had three X5s who are "undercover" set this up, it's nice. We took time to disinfect some of your wounds and he bandaged you up. He said that your ribs and leg will be fine in a week or so to just take it easy, and you sprained your ankle possibly but that should be ok in a matter of days. The only thing we had to wait on was your fever, it reached almost 122 before Dr. Boran here could put it down. The only thing that worked was a cold bath and boy was that hard to do with you kicking and screaming, I never felt so bad. But the fever went away and your blood work just came through not too long ago, your clean. I thought it might be best if you slept a little longer than you normally would cause of the whole ordeal."

Max's heart rate seemed to kick up a few notches because of something her heart was trying to tell her but her brain couldn't understand the message. What did he mean by clean? Her blood work came back clean? Did that mean the fever? No... she concluded, the look on Logan's face was saying that this was even bigger than a killer 122 degree fever.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying not to look too expectant even though the answer was clear now.

"The virus Max... your clean." Logan went to sit next to her but she moved over.

"No, that's impossible," her voice sounded almost accusingly.

"Yes, it is. That blood sample I took from you, Max remember? Dr Boran here made a virus to target yours, and I carried it. When I grabbed your hand back at White's that was the begining. The fever was to kill the one I gave you, it was your body's natural response to the infection. We're ok now aren't we? I mean in a couple of weeks what's that to almost a year?"

She looked over at Dr. Boran who bore an identical smile to Logan's, "What made you so smart to kill this thing? How do I even know it's really gone?" She said trying to soften her tone.

"I have some explaining to do for you, Max..." He said taking a seat. "I'm highly recognized on boards as one of the best geneticist in the world. I've studied at some of the top labs money can buy and worked on some of the most exclusive, top secret projects in the world... including Manticore."

She sat back and looked at him with too many emotions to distinguish a true feeling, but kept her mouth shut. She couldn't keep some of the childhood images from her mind..._spy... enemy... adversary. _

"I told Logan here everything before giving him the other virus he wouldn't dare risk your life for anything." This did not seem to ease her and Logan knew that, it seemed that Dr Boran got the message too, "I was one of the techs that did the in vitro work on the embryos my partner and I, Sandeman."

"You know Sandeman?" She asked surprisingly.

"Yes, a hard working man as I remember. We worked on ours together. We had your barcodes to imprint into your genetic code, and we decided to make ours similar so they could have something in common. All of you had basic standards that we had to imprint into your system, then it was up to us to add on any necessary battle productive enhancements we thought you might need. Some of you could naturally hold your breath for nearly ten minutes before coming up for air, or be quick and agile. Sandeman and I thought it might be a good idea to make ours have the ability to stay up for days for those long missions, you two could keep each other company on night watch together while the others got some rest. I knew if your last three was 452 then you were his project, mine came out a female too but she was blonde and had blue eyes. Sandeman took such a long time to finish his work on you. Then your mother who started to back out of the idea of giving you up. She tried running away but was apprehended not too long after and you were taken at just seven months long. They stitched her up and let her recover before sending her to a psychiatric facility."

Max couldn't contain the emotions from showing on her face and just stared determinedly back at him. "Do you know where?"

"We'll get to that in a moment." He said and continued. "Well, Sandeman stuck around for a few years to watch you grow into a small child, then they sent in Lydecker to commence your training and take over all of you. He was supposed to supervise you and work on you when need be but he up and left one day before anyone knew, asked me to watch you and keep you safe, he said you were important to him and that one day you would be special to all of us. He didn't say anything further and I had to take over his and mine. I did double the work for years until both of you escaped and when you did they transferred me out."

"We... which one of us did you work on?" She asked although she had a slight idea of who it was.

"Her last three was 210. She was almost like your equal... you two were just like the others but could stay up for days. I don't know her name though... it was forbidden to call you it, but believe me or not, I looked out for her and you later on... as best I could."

"Jondy..." She said to herself remembering her sister, they were the only two that could stay up for long periods of time. "What about my mother... did you know her?"

"Like I said, you were Sandeman's project, so he knew where she went and her condition, but I did get her name, I'll send it to Logan once I get out of here. Sorry to say but that will have to be now, I hope I made a big difference for you and Logan here, I was hoping to it make up to you somehow and I hope I did in some small way. Maybe one day I'll run into Jondy... I'd love to see how she turned out, I'll bet she's just as beautiful as you, and just as good and successful. I'll keep in touch, and if I hear anything on Sandeman I'll tell him to give you a call."

She couldn't think of anything else to say so instead she looked at Logan, who had stayed silent the entire time, for an answer.

"Uh, doctor before you go, can I speak with you outside? I'll be right back, Max how about you rest a little." Logan smiled slightly.

They walked out leaving Max to think about all that he told her. She wondered if everything after this would be alright... she wasn't sure but she trusted Logan and what ever he had in mind must be what he thought was best. In a few more moments Logan returned and sat beside her grabbing her hand, her heart skipped a beat from excitement, and she jerked it back.

"Sorry... I'm not used to..." she trailed off.

"Don't apologize..." He said softly, "You will be soon." He stuck his hand back out to her.

Slowly she put hers back in his and he placed the other on top and she tried to keep the heat in her cheeks from being so noticeable. She smiled at him uncertainly,

"This is nice."

"Yes it is, and we can talk and hang out until you feel better just let me know what you want to do..." He said staring very deeply at her.

He was so intense sometimes and it seemed that he could always get out what he wanted to say before she could. She wanted so badly to tell him how she felt, but something always kept her back, and she realized slowly that maybe Alec was right, she was a chump, especially when it came to Logan.

"Logan, there's something I really want to tell you, there are a lot of things that I want to say... I just don't know how to..." She said slowly removing her hand from his.

"Max, don't force yourself to say anything you're not ready to. Every thing's fine now just take your time and rest, ok? I'm going to get us a ride back to my place and once we get there I'm sure you'll be starving-"

"I'm starving right now," Max smiled.

He laughed, "I figured that I'll be back soon I'm going to call Alec to get us that ride."

Max laid back and looked around the room, it seemed so nice to be a safe house. She heard Logan talking in the next room and just relaxed for a while. It wouldn't be long before they were back to his house and things could get back to the way they used to be, like before.

* * *

As the weeks went by what Sam and Dr Boran said were true, she was completely healed and had a clean bill of health. Logan received her mother's name and was working on the location of her whereabouts and anything else he could pull up on her, he promised he'd give her everything he had on her once he had it. She only stayed at Logan's for a short time until she went back to Original Cindy and her place where she finished healing and getting well.

"So Boo," Original Cindy said in her usual savvy voice, "You going to Logan's? I mean you ain't broke or nothin' no more, that virus bitch is gone and you two can finally get some alone time to-"

"Original Cindy." Max jumped in before she could finish the next word, "We just got back in to things I just want to take it slow... it's been a long year."

"I think any slower and you'd be going backwards, and I know you don't want that to happen. Aight Boo, you just take it easy, Original Cindy's goin' to Crash, she met her a nice lil' chica to kick it with and don't want to be late. I'll see you lata' gurl."

Max threw on her jacket and added the hoodie and shades to go along with it, at least this way she looked more discrete and less noticeable. Without her bike she had to rely on her catburgler skills to score a car and it only took her almost two minutes to find and drive her new temporary ride to Sector 9 and leave it blocks and blocks from his apartment. She decided to drop through the skylight for old times sake. She dropped the jacket, hoodie, and shades in the guest bedroom before sneaking up on Logan who was just finishing dinner.

"Smells good in here." She said.

"I hoped it would by the time you got here. Sorry I made you get here the hard way, but I wanted to surprise you and have dinner ready all at once. I'm only one man." Logan said handing her a glass of wine.

"Surprise me? Your cooking never fails to surprise me." She said taking a sip.

Logan laughed, "No, not that kind of surprise. It's outside, I thought you might like it. Hope so anyway."

"How will I know what it is?" She asked walking up to him now although a small part of her still wanted to take a step back she fought that feeling though.

"You'll see it, tell me what you think." He said rather coyly.

She smiled and went outside quickly to see what he had given to her, and in the middle of all her guesses she didn't have to second guess once she laid eyes on it- a brand new 2015, 300R, jet black Kawasaki Ninja sat right out front. Before she wondered how he got it or even thought about returning such an expensive gift... she squealed in excitement and ran right up to it,

"Oh my God..." She said almost breathlessly, "Hello, how are you?"

She ran her fingertips along the sleek black exterior, checked the gas and the mileage, and hopped on for the feel, there was no doubt in her mind- she was definitely keeping it. It was time to go thank the man that not only saved her life once, but countless times but who was also making her dinner and loved her unconditionally. She didn't know how she could ever show him the love that he showed her, how could she make up for the past year? The pain she caused? She wasn't sure, but she was determined to try.

"Logan!" She cried, "I love it!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly knocking him off balance a little.

"Whoa, Max." He laughed, "I thought you might. Come on dinner's ready, let's eat."

Dinner was no surprise either the soft classical music entertaining the backround, the dimmed lights and candles lit the apartment, but instead of the usual two helpings she stuck to one, knowing that she needed her stomach to be light for what was to "maybe" come. It wasn't that she expected anything or wanted anything to happen real bad, it was just her trying to plan for a future possibility. Yeah, she concluded, I'm just being prepared. I'm not expecting anything or want something to happen, I'm just being prepared. Besides, Logan looks tired, too tired to talk and hang out or do anything but have dinner and call it a night. Maybe he has some big Eyes Only case he has to do and that's what we'll discuss before he sees me tomorrow...

"Max." Logan said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?" She cleared her throat.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said unable to look at him, taking another sip of wine. "Everything's fine right?"

He scooted next to her setting his glass down and hers down too, "Max," he lifted her chin to his forcing her to look him in the eyes.

She hoped to God that he couldn't see right through her, and remembered happily that he couldn't hear her heart hammering against her chest this very moment.

"We can go how ever fast or slow you want to. I waited for you this long... I just don't want to ever lose you again. I... I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her before she could back away or even realize he did it. The kiss was tender at first like he waited for her to respond to kiss back, and when she did ever so slightly he deepened it. Her emotions swelled within her and it took all of her not to back out like she did countless times before. He finally ended it and held her chin softly,

"You don't know how much you mean to me, Max."

"Logan," she said keeping the tears at bay, "I love you too."

They kissed once again and she vaguely remembered the events that followed right after but what she did remember was the soft piano music coming from the stereo, the lighted candles in the bedroom, and the silky bedroom sheets and covers that enveloped her skin. It was perfect, almost like a dream, she only saw him and his perfectness before her. He had to have felt the same, she knew he had to. By the time the next cd was in mid-play they laid together for the rest of the night and before she realized it the sun was up and she was laying on his chest. She hadn't fell asleep peacefully in a long time, it was a nice change and she felt well rested.

"Morning," Logan smiled down at her his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey... how long was I out?" She felt rested and a little self conscious now that she saw she was hidden only with a sheet.

"Since the end of the second cd from last night. You look beautiful."

"Logan, it's too early for quirks. I'm hungry, you wanna feed me, or are we just going to lay here starving?"

"I'll see what I can wrestle up." He kissed her before pulling on a pair of pajama pants and making his way to the bathroom.

By the time he was in the kitchen cooking she had hopped in the shower and recollected the events from the previous night. They had finally been able to share the love they had for one another and she was not going to back out now. She was determined to make it work between them and maybe now they could share a normal relationship and a normal life.

* * *

How could anything be more perfect? Sure the protesters were still outside of the gates of Terminal City, and they were still low on supplies and she lived off of Logan and her nifty ability to acquire other people's items so she could fence them for some money, but her and Logan were right where she wanted them to be and she loved him now more than ever. White was more pissed about losing Ray a second time that he swore to her a very painful and long death, and promised no less for Logan as well. He didn't know where he lived and she hoped it stayed that way. That was the last encounter she had with him and it was through a one time hacked message on their very poorly set up television set. As the others laughed it off, her and Alec knew better than to take White as a joke. Alec put an arm around her and told her that everything would be all right, but she doubted that highly. She figured she might just want to keep her head low and out of the spot light for a while and just let the whole thing blow over. Besides, she got what she wanted- the virus gone and her and Logan an item. She figured she'd hang with Original Cindy for awhile then head over to Terminal City to come up with a plan with Joshua, Alec, Mole and the rest of them, besides she really wanted to see Ace again. Only tomorrow would know what it would bring, she wasn't sure how she should feel about it but she was determined to face it either way. 


	5. Reunion

CHAPTER 5

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters.**_

Things around Terminal City began to get back to normal, the protesters outside started to get bored and look for other things to do for most of the day instead of harass and abuse the transgenics they hated so strongly. Alec, Joshua and Mole made sure the accommodations around the place sucked just a little bit less by getting the X6s and X7s to clean the place up some while the X5s and nomalies built what they could for permanent homes with what they had, which was well enough for them to do. They had an extent of tunnels below so the Xs undercover could bring in supplies and needs of their friends and family in Terminal City. While Max recovered nicely at her old crib Alec ran the show along with Dix and Luke keeping the protesters and reporters at bay. Joshua, now very happy and in a much more joyful mood after finding out Max's condition was yet again well and in a perfect state and well being, had yet again teamed up with Mole and went about the city checking up on the others and helping when they could, taking down reports of complaints to suggestions and questions. Alec was glad Max was well again when he saw her back at White's torture chamber it was a sight that broke him completely, lucky his training allowed him to dismiss his feelings and do what was necessary for her survival. Her weakened state and broken body hit him hard and his hatred for White leveled with that of Joshua's, the only difference between him and Joshua was- he made his own rules. The newest one he now had? The next time he saw White, he would kill him without a second thought, not Max or the police or anyone with any moral standards would stop him. White will never do to anyone else what he did to Max, Alec would make sure of it the next time he was able to. He had seen the extent of her damage and was glad her fast healing enabled her to get better quicker than the average human being, if not, who knows what her state would've been all he knew was that he liked the smart mouth, quick minded Max back and did. She showed up to make an appearance one night to the lot and had to go see Ace, one of her "brothers" she left at Manticore when she escaped. They chatted for quite a while until she came back to Joshua who nearly gave her a few new broken bones when he bear hugged the air right out of her, and gave a smart "hello" to himself when she walked pass, or maybe it was more of a, "What are you still doing here?" He couldn't remember. She seemed much more happier and relaxed now, and he could only imagine why...

"You seem at ease." He said casually but insinuating something completely different.

"Was," She corrected, "Then you stepped in."

"Felling better? You look better, too bad he didn't get to your vocal cords too, help us out a little." He shrugged.

She looked at him and instead of the angry look she tried to portray, there was something else there, and she must've realized it cause she looked away before he could read it.

"Do you have a purpose or are you here just to mess up my day?" She asked snottily.

"You know Max, you can fool some of them out there, but not me, not some of the others out there either. It's pointless you know." He said a bit seriously but in a light tone.

She looked at him once again as if he struck something within her and her eyes seemed so full of whatever she was feeling it was hard to depict what exactly that was. He wondered if it was apart of him too- the look, the transparent look that was a dead give away to what his heart was feeling. It was, it was in him, in Max and every other soldier that was ever taught the cold, brick wall stare that blocked all emotion, sometimes it didn't work, especially when it hit close to home. What ever Max was thinking about was hitting her hard.

"Do you... want to talk?" He tried again.

"Since when did you become my therapist, Alec?"

"Well, if you don't want to say anything I will. I'm really glad you're all right, and White will get what's coming to him. He almost killed you-"

"What?" She said before he could finish, which he knew she would, "Alec if you kill him-"

"What?" he interjected rather loudly, "The guards behind the gate might not trust us? The mobs out there will cry blood? Too late, Max!" He stood now towering over her seated form, "No matter what we do they won't ever accept us." He crouched low at eye level with her, "Max when I saw you lying there that was no joking matter," Her eyes lowered and she wouldn't bring them up to his for a second, "He hit you head on with a car, then beat you senseless, if you didn't get medical attention soon you would have been dead. What will it take for you to realize that someone has to stop him? Does someone have to get killed before you'll agree to it? How many more lives must he ruin? Joshua, you, me, hell even Logan's, not to mention everyone from Manticore, he ruins people's lives and if he were gone then we could focus on the real matter at hand- Terminal City. If you haven't noticed, we've been decreasing the nomalies and X series are going to ground and finding new havens to live. Hell, I've been sneaking out of here some nights just the same as you have. I'm sorry, Max I have to do what I have to do, and I'm doing what's necessary to survive, if Manticore didn't instill in me anything else, it was that."

He had left her there, that was days ago since then she'd go around meeting and hanging out with some of the others asking them how they were and that she understood their actions and need to get away. He would send recon teams around the perimeter every night to surveillance what the cameras didn't catch, all was clear. He'd sometimes take his bike far from the city and into new areas where he wasn't recognized just to hang out at a bar or club, and every now and then he'd sneak into a tattoo parlor and remove the appearing barcode it was a painful process but necessary to survive.

Today had seemed a bit off from the beginning, there were a few less nomalies in one section where he swore there were a few more of them, Max had came in earlier talking to Dix and Luke about what they might need to get by for the next week. The thing that was off about her was that she seemed distracted and flushed, Joshua pulled her aside and whispered something to her, what ever he said must've unsettled her cause she ran out before he finished.

"Hey, what happened?" Dix asked.

"Max feel sick, she had to go home." Was all he said.

"From that virus?" Alec asked confused.

"No." With that he left the room.

"Wait!" Alec yelled, "Shouldn't we go see if she's all right?"

"No!" He yelled back.

Alec shrugged and went through out the tunnels below and emerged in an abandoned building. He pulled on his hoodie and shades to conceal his identity- which he proudly saw Max take the idea some months ago and do. He took his bike and sped down the allies and back streets, passed the sector police and rode for a while to one of the safe houses. He hopped off and went in to chill for awhile in his down time,

"Alec! Oh my God your here!" Coran said. The house seemed to have been ran sacked bad.

"Coran? What are you doing here? Where's Rin, Dan and the others? What about Jax? I didn't even see him out there." Coran was one of the '09 escapees Rin and Dan were X5s undercover and Jax- was an X7 addicted to some video game he got his name from.

"It was horrible, White- he tracked one of us down to this house- I think one of the X7s, Kali yeah it was her. She came back with some of the others from her unit with the supplies and he ambushed them! They were kids, just nine years old and they just killed all of them! Rin, Dan and Jax were here waiting when they saw those "Familiar" guys jump out and mow down the group, they went for cover but her and Jax didn't make it, Kali and her group didn't know what hit them, Jax ran over to save as many as possible when he got one between the eyes and Rin was so upset at the sight of the kids she shot as many as possible- she got three before they hit her with multiple rounds to the chest. Dan called me and Zane, and I called Vic and Seth. Seth was our XO back then so he decided to send Dan and Zane out on reconnaissance duty, I was told to stay here and guard the perimeter, Vic is on the other side keeping watch and Seth is out sending word to gather up the troops- it's going to be a war. Ben, Brin, Tinga, Zack... then Max was almost killed, Seth is very upset he's out for blood. Our whole unit is being killed off and especially the twelve of us. You know back at Manticore we were very close... Me and Vic, Seth and Zack, Max and Jondy, Tinga and Brin it was like if one left, their "equal" was with them, thats why Zack paired us up the way he did, and now look, we got a bunch of dead kids and a ran shacked house. I was waiting for you to come by... I need to find Seth right now and you need to stay with Vic."

"No, wait-" Alec tried.

"No! Look, Vic is right out side and Seth is on his way to Terminal City to gather up what's left of our unit there. He'll be getting the others that are in hiding too, Syl, Jondy, Krit... I have to be there, he's the closest thing to a brother I have, and I've already lost too many brothers and sisters- I almost lost Maxie too, I'm tired of our blood being spilled because of us just trying to be free of trying to live and make it in this broken world we live in. I'm going to find Seth, you and Vic stay here and until me and him get back." Before he left he took one last look at Alec, "I wonder how Max does it... She sees you every day and yet can look pass the looks."

Alec gave him an odd uncomfortable look, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ben, you look just like my brother, Ben. I don't know how she can look pass that."

He walked out the door and closed it with the lock on leaving Alec sitting there feeling just a little out of place.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Max sat in the tunnels below where they went in and out of Terminal City, she was brooding over the fact that for the next three days she would have to keep a low profile until her estrus cycle was finally gone. It was the most embarrassing time for her to know that at anytime she could lose control and make the worst mistake ever. It's happened time and time again, and sometimes she felt that low and disgusted feeling with herself when she realized what she'd done when it was all over. I've got to go home, she thought. She went through out the tunnels until she reached her new motorcycle that Logan had given her. Logan, she thought, I could go there he can help me- I mean we are together, right? But the voice also informed her that he'd see this new embarrassing side to her that he might not like. What if he thinks this is just an excuse from her? An excuse to be with someone else? She can hear the battle of conflicting thoughts play in her mind as she pushed her bike through the end of the tunnel and into an abandoned building in Sector 7. She hopped on and raced through the remaining sectors until she reached her old crib, she rolled the bike inside and crashed onto her bed in the empty apartment. She knew Original Cindy was at work and Logan was probably at his new place working on some new Eyes Only project. She would just lay low, lay low until this bitch was over, then she could see what was going on at Terminal City, too bad Dix and Luke didn't elaborate more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We're moving out." Vic informed.

"What?" Alec said getting up, he had been stuck there for a few hours knowing something big was going on out there and he wasn't apart of it.

"We're leaving. Seth and Coran just called, Dan and Zane just came back with word of a movement. The Familiars are setting up a plan to take us out with the help of connections they have with the FBI, CIA, and NSA. They even have people in the government. It's a war now, and Seth has a group set up to take out the first wave, they just have to find Max and Reese."

"I don't know about Max... Reese? Who's that?" He asked.

"He was in our unit back then, don't worry about it." Vic grabbed his jacket, "Come on."

They raced towards the tunnels until Alec stopped abruptly, "Wait!"

Vic rolled the window down along side him, "What's up?"

"Max, should we get her?"

"You know where she is?"

"Yeah she might be at home. Come on, I might know where." Alec and Vic sped to her apartment and went into the building.

"She lives here?" Vic said, "You know I hadn't seen Maxie since the escape."

"Really?" Alec said, "But you've been involved with Terminal City since...?"

"I know, I know but every time I sung by she was out or doing something with that Logan guy or something. I can't wait to see her."

"Yeah, yeah." Alec rolled his eyes. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" He heard a breathless voice ask.

"Open the door what are you doing?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Alec?" Her voice sounded like she'd been in a battle, or was that fear? "You know, this isn't a very good time right now Alec, how about I come see you in a few days?"

"What? No." He pushed open the door and walked in, Vic following close behind.

"Alec! What the hell are you-" She stopped looking at Vic and he saw her eyes almost come to realization almost instantly. "Vic...? Vic!" She jumped into his arms instantly and he returned the hug tightly, and Alec could actually see the affection between them, he felt a little out of place once again.

"Ok, we got Max can we go now?"

"What? Go where?" She asked, and he saw now how heavy she was breathing and how uncomfortable she felt.

"Are you ok?" Vic asked.

She looked at the floor and backed up some, "I can't go anywhere. You two have to go, I'll see you tomorrow or so, ok? Promise."

Alec thought for a moment what her behavior might depict, what might be wrong or what she might be hiding. They took Behavior and Psychology course back at Manticore. There they learned what to look for when a person was lying and what they're body language and facial features actually said. But this was a lot easier, he'd actually seen this before, but he couldn't figure out where...

"Um, ok Maxie. I'll let Seth and the others know."

"Seth?" She said wistful, "Who else?"

"We'll see. Just take care of yourself, Seth is out there now because of you. He heard what happened to the rest of the 12 of us, and he's not happy at all. Zack, Ben, Tinga, Brin, and then you... well, good thing you made it." He touched her cheek, "You turned out beautiful Maxie," he smiled "Just like the rest of them."

She had tears in her eyes and she touched his hand, "I missed you, Vic."

"See you soon, baby sis." He kissed her cheek and left out the door.

Alec smiled finally remembering what he was trying to figure out he walked up to her and saw her gasp taking a step back.

"I said go away, what are you, deaf?" She scowled.

"You know Max, back at Manticore there were quite a few female X5s that exhibited symptoms of Estrous cycles... The doctors and techs there experimented all the time there trying to figure out what exactly made that happen. What in the genetic make up caused their feline DNA to overtake their human DNA in the female reproductive system? They came up with the conclusion of a certain strand they were introduced to since the in vitro. Some of the males even showed signs of sensing these times in "heat" as they conveniently put it. Most of the females were made barren because of the interference they caused about 2- 3 times a year during training, others were allowed to keep it for experimental reasons. So, I guess you're lucky you escaped."

Her heart was pounding and he knew it, he liked her being angry at him, and she was probably more furious than she could show. He knew that the stronger feline side was out now and it wouldn't allow her to feel anger, only desire- the desire to copulate, to reproduce, something that was far from Max's personal agenda.

"So what, you know what's going on. Then you should know that you being here isn't a good idea." She said her breathing slowing and becoming deeper.

He laughed, he would never let her live this down, "Aww, Maxie... you don't even like me like that. Besides, aren't you and Logan an item? Go let him take care of you."

She sat down fidgeting and rubbing her hands against her thighs, "Don't call me that. Besides, I can't let him see me like this, I'm like... some kind of freak right now. I hate this... I hate this. Just two more days, then it'll be gone, just 48 more hours. I can do this... I can do it."

He laughed, "What ever you say." He walked to the door, "Don't do anything you gonna regret."

He left leaving her there with a look of hurt and unease giving him the impression she'd already done so in the past. Him and Vic went straight to Terminal City, Alec on his motorcycle and Vic in his newly stolen black sports car, Alec made a mental note to borrow that one day from him, it was too nice to be driven by just one person.

"Max all right?" Vic asked as they went through the tunnels.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just some female stuff I guess. So, where's this XO Seth of yours? Does he have your little unit back again?"

"That's the word that was passed. Let's find out." Vic said simply.

"So, I just have to ask, do all of you think of yourselves as one big family?" Alec inquired.

Vic looked at him questionably, "Didn't your unit? I mean, I'm guessing if Ben was cloned, then all of us were. All we have is each other, all of us look out for one another and take care of each of us. I'd do anything for them, and I know they would for me. Zack was our leader, he did what ever was necessary to keep us safe. After Jack died he swore that no one else would follow him. Then Max, getting that seizure... she was next to go under the knife and he wouldn't allow that. Her and Jondy were just as close as ever back then, they were the youngest, if something happened to Max most of us would have been devastated. She was crushed to see Jack under the knife and during the escape Eva was killed by Lydecker's own gun trying to protect her... Jondy never did get over that memory and I have a feeling neither did she. Eva was just as important to us, I still have nightmares about that night. If they weren't my family, then I'd sure as hell would like to know what the hell you'd call them, they're all I have in this world now and I'd be damned if anyone kills anymore of them off."

Vic didn't wait for an expression or anything from Alec he just continued until he got to the main room. There, sitting around Seth was the crew Vic referred to as his brothers and sisters, Alec knew some and some were brand new.

"How's it going? Max can't make it, she's not feeling well. I don't even think she's in the wind about this. So who's here, everyone?"

"Well, not everyone," Seth mumbled.

"Can some one give the ones who've been in hiding for years some news? I mean, the only thing I heard was the burning down of Manticore. Want to give me a heads up?" One girl asked, Alec noticed that she was gorgeous and he wondered which one she was.

"Me too, I last heard Zack, and Brin died." Zane said. "I haven't been properly updated since I've been back, some one want to fill me in?"

"What?" The girl said, "Zack and Brin are dead?" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Zane put his arm around her, "Don't worry it's ok. Shh."

Seth cleared his throat, "Yes, Brin is dead, but from I understand, she was turned. Zack is alive, but that's all I will say on that matter. Tinga," his voice broke slightly and he bowed his head momentarily, he cleared his throat and continued, "She was killed by a woman named Renfro who was also killed back when Manticore exploded. Zack was suspicious of her murder and informed me about it later on when I tried to get in contact with her I found out the suspicion was true."

By now the girl Alec found so alluring was tearing, along with another girl and a few of the males bowed their heads to hide the emotions.

"Not to mention I'm sure some of us heard about Ben..." He continued.

Now her eyes went straight to him along with a couple of others.

"Jesus," He mumbled turning slightly feeling very uncomfortable now.

"But Ben's..." The girl pointed at him awkwardly.

"No Jondy, that's not Ben, his name's Alec, a friend of Max. No, Ben's dead too, he was real messed up... that day out in the woods, with the convict? Most of us in this room were there, Max too, well he couldn't leave Manticore behind. I'm not real sure about the details but I know he didn't make it out of there. There was no choice though what had to be done was done."

The girl... Jondy, kept eyeing Alec now, though not the way he'd like, more like confusion and sadness. He wished she'd stop.

"So," She said slowly, "That's not Ben, its a clone? Do we all have one?"

"Ok," Alec jumped in not being able to take it anymore, "I'm not an "it" alright? I'm a different guy. I'm sorry what happened to Ben, I really am, Max told me about him about what he was like back at Manticore about how that place got to him. It wasn't his fault, Max was right, it was that place that got to him. But me, I'm a lot different than him, once you get to know me that is... You'll see why Max is able to tolerate me. So please, continue your little meeting, I'm out of your way."

"No," the other female said next to Seth, "You may not be our brother, Ben but you did come out of his tube, so that would make you... brothers, which makes you our brother. You should be apart of us, come on."

"Oh please." He heard the familiar sarcastic tone behind him, "Is that how we should think of him?"

He turned quickly and saw Max give him a scowl as she entered the room, she still looked a little fidgety but she played it off nicely.

"Max," he said surprised.

Vic stood, "Are you feeling better?"

"I feel great, so what'd I miss?" She said standing next to Coran and Zane.

"Catching up on who's not here, and Alec's purpose." Seth informed.

"Right..." Max said a bit uncomfortable, "What else should I know?"

"We're coming up with a plan of how to take out the Familiars before they take out us." Seth spoke again.

"But, what about the media, and the soldiers out there. There right out there waiting to place the blood of others on us, if they see we're killing people-" She tried.

"Max, has being out here softened you that much?" He said angry. "Our unit is being killed off one by one, you were almost killed a month or so ago, there is no discussion in this. Do you really care about them out there? Those people don't care about us, even the nomalies care more about them and theirs than us and ours. I've been around for a while now picking up where Zack left off, I've been watching all of you and this place here, with the exception of you, Mole, Luke and Joshua the others stick with theirs. Your numbers have been decreasing by the day and I for one don't think they're thinking of all of us. I'm going through with this and I expect those who want to be rid of being hunted down for the last time to join me. Now, Zack and I always came up with good battle plans back then, but I bet now, together we can all come up with something. Once we get it together I'll get with the leader of the nomalies and we'll put our ideas together. For now, let's just get some rest, we can relax for a while before we get to business."

"Seth..." Max said quietly.

"Later, Max." Seth said quickly giving Alec the chance to see how much Max wasn't a leader.

He always saw how Max was more of a loner, and no matter what anyone said she always did what she wanted or what she thought was right, and right now she had a look that said this was something she wasn't going to go through with. Every one got up and each seemed to go to another they hadn't met in long time. Alec slid next to her,

"Max, surprised to see you."

"Shut up, Alec. I'm controlling it- what are you doing here? Felt like coming to an '09 Escapee Reunion?" Her sarcasm was yet again very evident.

"No I thought I'd go check out what you all siblings were like together. I bet Zack was a trip when you were together." He said remembering the last time he met him.

"Please, you don't know any-"

"Max?" The girl, Jondy they called her, came up to Max cautiously, with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I couldn't believe it, you're alive."

Max stood up and looked into her blue eyes searching for a memory that would identify this girl, and almost instantly it came. The mats, during martial arts training, her bar code 371225867210, her helping her during her seizure and never leaving her side during the escape. The last memory was of her falling through the ice and the muffled sound of her screaming her name above. Through training that was the one thing they were told never to do, risk your life for the other, that would mean two dead soldiers and the mission unaccomplished, but she risked it staying there waiting for her to submerge. Finally she knew the next tactic would be to draw attention away from the hole and onto her, so she led them away as much as possible.

"Jondy." Max confirmed standing mirroring the look on her sister's face.

Jondy hugged her tightly and returned it with the same feelings, after a moment passed Alec was forgotten as they sat down and started to catch up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Max knew the heat cycle would be for only another day or so and she had seen all her brothers and sisters from the escape, her dream was a reality. She was out now and her need for companionship was as powerful as ever. She knew she should go see Logan and just talk to him, he would be more than willing since now they were finally together. But she looked like a desperate slut and that's the last side she wanted him to see, if even showing him that side was even an option. She couldn't just go in there and jump his bones, what if that was a side he disliked? Ever since hooking up with him, she for some reason cared what he thought of her, and how he perceived her, something that she could care less in anyone else.

She sped down the street and parked near a local store, just thinking of Logan got her hormones rising. Stop it, she thought, don't think like that right now. But there was a guy that passed her, muscles, biceps, and what seemed to be a set of nice abs, she smiled flirtatiously with him and looked passed him to another good looking guy just behind him, cute, great body... Her hunter's instinct told her that anyone would do, just pick and move on. Across the street were two more also giving her the eye and her heart raced at the excitement that could be the end of this uncontrollable urge and need to mate and breed that was so conveniently included in her genetically screwed up package. I could just pick... she thought, yeah then we could leave it as that and Logan would never know I don't have to be embarrassed at all. But the less heard voice, the most ignored one that screamed to be listened to- her voice of reason said that it would be stupid to mess up a relationship that took almost two years to create and Logan loved her no matter what and she should just let him help her, that way when all was said and done, she would feel like that whore she played out to be. Too bad that thought got thrown out the window when she looked at hot boy and his biceps once again.

"Hey there" She said walking up to him seductively.

He looked over at the other guy and she sensed the other two coming from across the street but instead of sensing any danger, she took his silence as a challenge.

"Shy?" She smiled and saw him shift uncomfortably.

"Come." He said simply.

She followed him almost like a fly to a light, and even though all of the warning signs were going off in her head she couldn't thinking about the pulse between her legs, and the "equipment" this guy had to sooth it. She saw the other guy, and the two from across the street close behind her, and suddenly she felt unease creep into her spine.

"You know," she said a little nervous, "I don't do the whole group thing."

He stopped, turned around and looked at her with a smile, a slight confused look crossed his face when he laid eyes on her, she knew she looked desperate. Why did she leave the apartment? There was a meeting at Terminal City and she told Alec she was on her way... an hour ago. It was the worst part of the estrous cycle, the time that depicted her strength to over power the death gripping urge to copulate. She always lost, with a few exceptions that was more the other person's fault more than her own strength. Her face flushed, heart racing and hormones at its peak, she realized sadly that there was something wrong and her fighting skills was deeply affected by her heat cycle so it was all she could do but try. She backed up some to get a better look at the men ready to attack her, but all she saw was the muscles and the six packs, the only thing that puzzled her was where they might have come from, who were they?

"I'm a bit surprised, 452."

Oh no, she thought, please not now, not now when I can hardly think straight.

"This isn't like you... makes me a bit curious, what's wrong 452?" White asked coming from behind her.

"You know," slight uncomfortable laugh escaped her, "Girl's got to do what a girl's got to do."

"Like picking up a guy in an alley?" He now stood face to face with her, "You don't look so well."

"Yeah well, it's an off day."

"So, where's Logan? Isn't he here to save the day?"

Suddenly, Alec stepped from out the shadows along with Mole, and Joshua,

"No, but he is expecting her soon, so if you don't mind..." Alec smiled.

Max blinked, what the hell?

White's smile fell, "So, was this all a plan of hers to "trap" us?" He looked annoyed, "What makes you think I don't have people guarding the perimeter?"

"What makes you think we don't?" Joshua growled.

"Search and assess," Mole said simply, "MOUT, military training on urban terrain. We're highly qualified for finding you morons."

White's jawline moved indicating his high annoyance for him, "What makes me believe you? How do I know there are any more around?"

Just as that was said a small, thin, sharp, pointy, wooden stick came seemingly from nowhere and lodged itself in one of the guy's arm, he didn't even notice until the rest of them smiled and White looked over and saw it.

"What the...?" The guy said, "My arm is numb."

White looked over at Max, and whispered in her ear, "I swear, I don't know what the hell is going on with you right now, but some day... some day, I will find you and I will kill you, slowly... painfully... and happily."

With that he walked out the alley with the other guys and left Max a little shaky but still in her hormone driven state. She looked over at him and the others, and desire instantly hit her when she laid eyes on Alec, _strong_,_built_,_sexy_...

"How about it?" She heard him say with a coy smile and an inviting stance.

"Really?" She asked in a dreamy sort of tone.

Suddenly, like a slap in the face Alec gave her a confused look and said almost in an annoyed tone,

"I said, how bad is it?"

"What?" She turned her face to keep the look of disgust from them. "I'm fine."

Alec angrily walked up to her and grabbed her arm tightly turning her around and walking her back to her bike,

"Max, you are far from fine. You almost pulled some stranger on the street to make this... heat, go away. Go to Logan's, get this out of your system and come back."

"I can't," she whined, "what if he looks at me like..."

"Like he would have if you would have let some guy you didn't even know have his way with you in a back alley?" He said incredulously, "Go to him now before you do something you will very much regret." He looked sternly in her eyes.

She knew he was right, but the sexual thoughts and instant body response to him was almost overwhelming, "Ok," She breathed.

The whole way there she had no idea how she was going to ask or plead for him to not think this was an act, that this wasn't a desperate attempt in any way unfortunately this was for real. She was in his apartment in the next two seconds and behind him in the next second.

Logan turned instantly detecting her from the moment she stepped in,

"Max," he said slightly irritated, "I've been trying to contact you for the last few days now, what's going on. Are you all right?"

"Logan?" She was almost breathless by the look of him, he appealed more to her than anyone she had laid eyes on since the heat cycle began. "Let's make up."

He stood now completely evaluating her, sweat almost immersed through her shirt, her breathing was labored, her pupils were wide and dilated, desperate seemed to have had a whole new meaning now.

"Max I don't want to jump to conclusions now or anything but you mind telling me what's wrong." He said as she swayed over to him in her best demeanor as possible.

"Just give me a kiss," she whispered onto his lips.

She softly, teasingly kissed him and her heart hammered as she felt the instant rush of him kissing her back. Immediately, seductively, she deepened the kiss and started to remove his shirt.

"Max," He said against her lips, "This is it, isn't it? Your in heat? Is that what this is?"

"Does it matter?" she could hardly breath, she was going to get what she finally wanted, what she needed. "Just shut up, don't worry, I promise you'll like it."

"Max..." he said as she removed her shirt and jeans faster than he realized she could- he was surprised to see that although they had been with each other maybe twice now, her body always amazed him. "I know you need this, but can't you get pregnant... I mean that is the purpose of this isn't it?"

By now they were in the bedroom and she removed his pants and boxers all at once and the sight of him and the fact that she would finally be satisfied and relieved of this torture was all but too exciting.

"Logan, please. If I'm not with you it'll be someone else. Anything to stop this... anything, I'll do anything."

He looked in her eyes and just the look of her, those beautiful dark eyes, her full lips, that genetically perfect enhanced body, and the fact that he finally got his angel was more than enough reason to give her what she needed. It took only a second to get her out of her lingerie and since foreplay was out of the question, they went right in to it. Max had nothing more in mind than to just get it over with but it felt so much better than she could ever remember, for once it wasn't about him getting off but about him helping her get off instead. She knew that this was a lot different than their usual soft and careful actions before, but Logan seemed like a pro and she was so filled with ecstasy and fulfillment the events of the night would go unremembered. For Logan however, he would awake a happy man and seeing the resting figure of Max laying next to him still sleeping off the rest of the cycle and exhaustion of the night before, would give him enough reason to give her the package he made for her with her mother's where abouts and a ring asking her to live with him, and be his always for a lifetime.

**Author's Note: I just want to thank all of you out there for reading my work, I know there are a lot of MA fans out there but I love the ML fic any comments and suggestions are appreciated.**


	6. The Tables Turn

CHAPTER 5

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters.**_

_**000000000000000**_

When Max awoke the next morning she never felt more rested and more fulfilled in her whole life.

"Morning, beautiful." Logan smiled.

Max found herself lying beside him, sheet at her feet and her entire body exposed, normally she'd blush, but this time she simply smiled touching her cheek.

"Feeling better?" He asked?

She nodded shyly staring into them blue alluring eyes, how could she have been more lucky than to have found Logan?

"Good. Remember much?" His grin was devilish and concealing.

"No, not all of it," She said slowly and grabbed the sheets to cover herself.

"You were..." he grabbed her hand to stop the attempt to hide her body from him, "finally your self."

Her eyes questioned him, and his fingers trailed her curves, "That's not me." She dropped her eyes from him as the pink blush rose in her cheeks, "That's just something Manticore messed up in me that I have to live with. I hate it."

"I beg to differ." Logan smiled, "I have to say, you are very attractive, and to see you not afraid to get what you want..." He trailed off staring into them beautiful eyes of hers, "You are so damn sexy at times, and for once I'm not afraid to tell you it. I love you Max, I wish you knew how much."

He leaned in and kissed her, and the butterflies floating around in her stomach fluttered now and a tear slipped unexpectedly from her. Truth was, she did know how much he loved her because that's exactly how she felt for him, maybe more so. She never knew just how much she could ever love someone until she met Logan, and it scared her. Manticore training taught her nothing of love or feelings, that sort of stuff got in the way of missions and her duty, but since the escape she knew that it was needed for a person to be happy, for her to be happy. Now here she was, Logan and her wrapped up in his bed sheets and in perfect bliss, how could she ask for more?

"Logan, I'm sorry." She said between their kisses, "For the past year, I just want you to know that I love you. I love you a lot, as much as-"

"Max," he said looking at her, "You don't have to do this, I know, I understand who you are. Don't you see? I accept you Max, I accept all of you, I know you can be frustrating at times, and difficult, but hey, so can I. I have never met anyone more perfect and more amazing than you, and yes- that scares me too. I have almost lost you more times than I'd like to have, and for me that's more than enough of a hint for me to tell you how I feel, because I don't know when's the next time I will."

Tears had welled in her eyes, and she nodded unable to speak, he just had that effect on her.

"Come on," he said slipping on a pair of boxers and grabbing a t shirt and pajama pants, "I'll make us some breakfast before you go to work."

_**0000000000000**_

Alec knew what he was doing, and Seth stood right beside him, although Seth looked at Alec as almost an impostor of Ben he now accepted him into their group. Not that Alec cared much about being apart of the 09 escapees, I mean, they did cause some brutal after affects after they left, especially for the clones, but the ones that fled were the strongest of them all, they were the true meaning of what an X5 soldier was all about. He figured if Zach was so good like everyone boasted about, then Seth should come in second... he was their XO, and a good Commanding Officer and Executive Officer could come up with a mean battle plan. Seth was already in the leadership position, and he handled it well, the plan was set for the battle and he was surprised to see that no objected to him.

"Alec, since you and Max are so close," Seth said this almost sarcastically, "You bring her back here right now, make up an excuse like you did from work. We need her, I found out some things yesterday that I wish I didn't. Go, now."

Alec gave him a look, he was not the one to just take orders, but he thought of Max and sucked up his pride, the only sign that he disapproved of anything was a small sigh he emitted right before he left.

It wasn't hard to find Max, she was just leaving Logan's apartment, and he knew he was right on time, she was usually almost two hours late for work most of the time.

"Max!" He yelled and she looked in his direction and a looked of dislike crossed her face, he smiled.

"It's too early, Alec." she sighed.

He smiled, "So... how was your night last night?" He asked tauntingly.

If looks could kill... she fixed him with a stare that made him shut up about the events from yesterday, but he didn't drop the coy smile from his lips.

"Hey, come on I'm just joking here. Look, Seth told me to come and get you, he found out something that has your name written all over it."

"Great." She revved up her bike and he did as well.

By the time they got to the meeting room, Alec had already called Original Cindy and told her to tell Normal Max was sick from the virus he had called out with earlier on that day. They entered the room and Alec took a seat were he could while Max went over to sit with Jondy, they shared the same smile. Something told him they were quite close, too bad, he really wanted to talk to her- but then again she didn't see Alec, only her brother Ben, which made things a little complicated.

"Good, we're all here," Seth began, Coran was sitting right next to him.

"Are we going to discuss the battle plan?" Vic asked.

"We'll get to that," He said simply, "Right now we will discuss why this Ames White guy wants to kill us so badly. I went to find out as much as possible on him and this family he has called the Familiars and I found that his true purpose is to get Max."

All eyes fell on her and he could see the discomfort in her eyes.

"She apparently took his son, to save him I'm guessing, from a life of torture with this whole cult thing."

"He killed his mother- his wife," she cried suddenly, "We couldn't let him go through their rituals!"

"Max," he said simply raising his hand, "I didn't say you did anything wrong, I'm just saying why he's after you. But that's not the only reason now is it? It seems to be that Max here, is perfect."

Everyone looked at her questionably, but no one said a word.

"I myself can't really explain what that means, but someone else here can." Seth said looking towards a door a few feet away beside him.

In walked a man, young looking, but Alec knew he had to have been maybe in his fifties. He was tall with graying hair and he held a briefcase. He looked very much in charge, and looked around the room with almost a smile.

Alec was unaware why his side jumped to the next side with a look of fear on their faces, even Max's eyes were wide. X5s afraid of one ordinary man? Who was he? He stood where he was, the only one left standing on his side, causing the man to look at him and ask Seth,

"That must be 493, what's his name out here now?"

"Alec," he said simply.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked.

"Are you crazy?" Jondy jumped in.

"No," Krit turned to the others, "It's ok guys, really."

"Yeah, he's helped us before," Syl jumped in.

The others seemed to sigh a relief a little but kept their eyes trained on him, different memories playing out before them.

"Lydecker?" Max said, "But I thought you were dead?"

"Max," Lydecker smiled, "I had to hide out for a while, they were on my trail, what was I going to do? I found out about you and them, and I even found the pictures of the markings on your body. Now I'm here to help all of you bring them down. But... there's a catch."

"A catch?" Jondy asked. "What do you mean a catch?"

"I don't care what Seth and Coran say," Zane jumped in, "I still don't trust you."

"Jondy... Zane." Lydecker said sternly, "I know how you feel,"

"Like Eva?" Jondy asked evenly, "Or how about Jack?"

"Maybe like Tim after he shot Wil in the woods that day," Zane jumped in.

Alec had no idea who these people were but obviously they were a big influence on these escapees. They all shared the same solemn look.

"Maybe they forgot, but I won't," Zane said angrily.

"Me neither," Jondy said, her beautiful face now angry and dangerous.

"Zane," Lydecker said, "you think I don't understand? I knew who to pair you up during missions. You and Krit worked together like pro's, Zack and Seth were in charge because they had the best leadership skills together, they knew their roles and they played them well. Jondy, Max... you two were one of a kind together, it was almost like you read each other's thoughts at times. Tinga and Brin were the same way. Syl... is surprised me to see that Jace didn't leave with you, you two were a team also. With all of you kids you all had your equals out there, and as a team you stuck together and accomplished the missions at hand. I admit though that you were too attached, Zack cared deeply for all of you too much, and that caused the escape. But you did what was necessary to survive out here, and that's what matters. I do regret what I did to Eva, and what happened to Jack. Wil was an accident, I taught you kids to be watchful and mindful of each other, Tim knew what the rifle could do, and when he pulled the trigger he knew what the consequences of his actions was. All of you are highly trained professionals, and knowing this is what will get you to beat the Familiars. Now, Max I know everything, I know about your perfect DNA, I know about Sandeman, and I know about the cure."

"Perfect DNA?" Jondy said looking at her.

"Cure?" Max asked looking at Lydecker.

Lydecker looked at Alec for a moment, looked at the floor and continued, "Yes, there is a cure in your blood, an undetectable antigen that can only be read through mixes of a certain serum. There is something coming that will kill every ordinary on the face of the earth leaving only the Familiars and transgenics. That's why White is so ambitious on killing all of you, because he wants him and his little clan to walk the face of the earth solo. If he kills Max, the human race as we know it will become extinct, Sandeman knew this and ingrained in her genetic code the cure to save mankind. I didn't believe this at first but I got to thinking about the Pulse and the events that followed, if White wasn't so motivated to kill her than maybe I would have kept my doubts."

"We won't lose Max," Seth said sternly.

"What do we have to do?" Zane sighed.

"Max will have to leave the state for a while and go to ground and hide. Once we start the battle White will stop at nothing to get to her." Lydecker informed.

"No!" Max cried, "I don't have to hide, I can fight too. I made it this long out here, I can keep this up." She pleaded.

"Until how long?" Lydecker asked. "Until you get yourself or someone else killed? How about Logan? How long do you think this will last without him being killed? By you staying here you're endangering yourself and the ones you love. You're being selfish."

"Shut up." She said dangerously.

"Maxie, we have to look out for each other," Seth said softly, "I have to admit that I don't have any ordinaries that I care about, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Jondy, or Syl... or any of us. We have to make the biggest sacrifices for the ones we love."

Max's eyes were brimming with tears that she refused to shed, Jondy stroked her hair and looked at her almost helplessly.

"There has to be another way!" Jondy said not being able to stand the sight of her sister so heart broken. "She can go into hiding here!"

"Jondy," Coran said, "They found her here at Terminal City, they followed her. They almost found Logan, he risked his life for her, he could've been killed testing out a cure for the virus she had, and for rescuing her, but he did it anyway- because he loves her. They could've found out where he lived and killed him there like they found him once before and shot up the place, but they didn't. Terminal City isn't safe, Seattle itself isn't safe. She needs to go far for a while until the situation is under control. No contact what so ever. Let her start a new life and build from there. When things are settled here we'll call her back home, but for now, she must go."

Alec's stomach turned the look on Max's face pained him deeply. He realized what he kept denying over and over again, he loved Max... He felt like a brother, in a very annoying sort of way, but he still loved her. He never knew the feeling of loving a family member until her and Joshua entered his life. He stepped up to her and put his hand on her knee,

"Max, what should I do?"

"I need to find Joshua," She sighed and turned and hugged Jondy thanking her.

Max left the room and Alec stepped up to Lydecker,

"There has to be another way." He said almost angrily, "She has a life here now, friends, family..."

"Look son," Lydecker said, "I want to help Max, and by doing that I need for her to follow orders for once. She has her own mind and she does what she wants to but this time, any ordinary person she cares about, their life is in danger. Do you want to lose the people you care about? She has to leave for hers and everyone else's safety. If she loves Logan like I know she does, then she'll do the right thing, either way, she leaves tonight the plane boards in three hours. When she gets back hopefully she'll have a welcome home party by the whole city."

"This is bullshit." Alec said.

He grabbed his jacket from the box he sat on and went to walk out the door, until a hand grabbed his arm,

"I'm going with you." Jondy said.

"I'm going to to Logan's, he needs to be informed of this," Alec said removing his arm.

"I know, and I wasn't asking you anything." She said snottily and walked out the door contemptuously.

He was taken aback by her manner but then smiled to himself, she had that same attitude Max had when her mind was set, what a coincidence...

_**0000000000000**_

"Joshua!" Max called running through the "office" Dix and Luke set up.

"Max, what's wrong?" Mole asked surprised there was concern in his voice.

Her eyes were red, she knew, and her voice shook fiercely, "Joshua?"

He came up the stairs unaware of her frantic state, "Yes, Max?"

She knocked him back a step with the strong hug she gave him, and shocked him even further by soaking his shirt with her fresh, hot tears. "Please, Joshua don't let them."

Joshua looked just a little more shocked than the rest of them and after a moment, when she calmed down some, he took her over to a worn sofa and sat her down.

"Calm down little fella, it's ok," Joshua tried as Mole and Luke came over, Dix had to keep an eye on the monitors.

"No, it's not." She breathed looking at the floor. "They're making me leave, to save Logan and the rest of the regular people out there. Lydecker, he said-"

"Lydecker?" Mole said, "Donald Lydecker is out there?"

She nodded.

Mole grunted, "I never liked that guy."

"Join the club." She snorted. "What should I do? I can't leave Logan, we just got together, but I don't want to end up killing him, Original Cindy, Sketchy or anyone else I know, or even don't know. Why does it seem that when I'm finally happy things just get so messed up afterwards? I don't want to go. Please, help me." She hugged herself to stop the shaking, and Joshua put his arms around her for support but looked helplessly over at Mole and Luke, who bore the same expressions he did.

"Max," Came Lydecker's voice, "We need to go. Now."

She stood up instantly and wide eyed at him and looked over at Joshua.

"No, wait" Joshua said angrily "There has to be another way, she doesn't have to go."

"Yes, she does." Coran said. "It's for the best, and she knows it."

"Guys," Syl spoke up, "Is this really the only way?" She looked sadly at Max.

"If she doesn't go she risks being killed in this battle and if she dies, then so does the rest of us, and probably you." Lydecker said. "Max, I'm asking you to come willingly."

She took a step back defiantly, almost challengingly, "And if I don't?"

He took out a silver gun and shot it before she had the chance to move, he knew better than to move slow, and giving her a chance to calculate the position of the dart. Her eyes went wide with shock and the last thing she was able to do before she lost consciousness was stare over at Joshua who looked at her helplessly. He caught her in his arms before she hit the floor, and the tears and anger in his eyes was evident.

"I won't let you." He choked.

"Do you want to kill millions of people?" Lydecker asked. "Because if she dies-"

"What about Max?" He said angrily. "What about what she wants?"

"Wait," Mole interrupted, "Joshua, if she is killed Logan would have went through everything he did for them in vain. Not only that but what about all of the humans?"

Joshua stayed silent for a moment and looked at Max who laid in his arms unconscious, the memories of their meeting and friendship played through his mind. He remembered her heartache of not being able to be with Logan and trying to obtain as normal life as possible even with the weight of the transgenics she set loose in the world. He thought just maybe even though she might pained for a while that in the end she might get a normal life and be happy.

He looked down at her, "I'm sorry Max. I want you to be happy. I hope you are happier." He kissed her forehead.

Seth stepped up to him and motioned for Zane to grab her.

"This is the best way." He said.

"There has to be another," Syl said angrily, "This isn't right!"

Seth looked around sternly, "Tonight, 2100, rally point, mandatory. No one better be late."

Syl stormed out angrily and Coran went to comfort her. Zane took her out to the van along with Seth and Lydecker. He knew she wouldn't remember a thing but the ride to her new destination. Maybe, just maybe Max would understand, but he doubted it.


	7. Jondy in TC

.CHAPTER 7

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters.**_

Her head was killing her and for some reason her stomach did also. She opened her eyes slowly and as she did the blinding light hit them hard. What happened? After a moment or so they cleared and she realized that she was on a train. She didn't understand what was happening or what was going on, as a steward passed she touched his arm,

"Um, excuse me." she said touching her head lightly to keep the headache at bay, "Can you tell me where we're going?"

"Of course," he said cheerfully, "There was a young man with you, said you were his sister and that you weren't feeling well," he placed a couple aspirin on a napkin along with a small glass of water. "so he told me to keep an eye on you. He got off at the last stop a few hours ago, our next and final stop is Newark, NJ. There your ticket is transfered to a connecting train to the Hudson County region of the state. You can go into NY city which is right across the water, or PA which is a couple of hours away. Enjoy."

He walked off leaving her numb. NJ? NY? They sent me clear across the country? Who was with me? Alec? No, I didn't even see him and Jondy before they shot me with that... dart, she thought. She grabbed a black bag that sat next to her, the cash wasn't hardly enough to get back home.

"Damn it!" She cried frustrated.

She stopped the tears threatening to fall, and instead searched through the bag and found a cell phone, in which she figured they would contact her with, some clothes and an address on a folded sheet of paper. She guessed there would be someone there to tell her what would happen or at least she hoped there was.

* * *

_**  
**_

"What?" Logan asked getting up.

"She's gone now." Alec said. "She tried, she tried real hard to make them change their mind but nothing worked. Lydecker's back, he said her safety and well being was more important than anything else. You know, because of the whole humanity thing, she wanted to come here in hopes that you'll save her, but Joshua called me just a little while ago and said they took her, unconscious. He said they shot her with a dart," he chuckled, "I knew she wouldn't go willingly."

Logan's face was pained, and he sat placing his head in his hands taking deeps breaths.

Jondy went and sat down beside him placing a consoling hand on his back, "I'm really sorry, Logan."

He looked up at her, eyes almost as blue as his, hair a much fairer blond than his own, almost golden her smile radiant. Her face was almost just as beautiful as Max's, and her body? Of course genetically perfect, and her attitude matched Max's almost also, although he sensed she had more discipline and followed orders rather than rebuke against them better than Max did.

"So..." he began sitting back looking at her. "Which one are you?"

"Jondy." She smiled.

"Jondy..." he thought, "You and her were built together almost. To be alike I mean, the doctor that designed you, and the one that engineered Max wanted you two to be close, similar. We sort of met him... I'm rambling." He cleared his throat. "What I mean is, I've heard of you. You and her are supposed to be real close. Do you think you can help?"

Her eyes widened in excitement, and she nodded her head feverishly. "I'll do anything to help you guys out. Max talked all about you when we had a chance to sit down and catch up, I'm so happy for her. It's the least I can do... since you know..."

"Since what?" He asked.

"The escape. Max never did like the idea of us separating..." she chuckled. "Zack was so angry when she refused to leave him behind. I was better at following orders, I'm still a little like that I guess. I had to grab her hand and drag her away from him. We were racing through the snow... it was so cold, lucky for us Manticore thought kindly to give us a sort of furnace to keep us a bit warmer- keeps away the frost bite. I was always a bit faster than Max, I was smaller in frame back then and light, but she could always blur a lot quicker than me, I've gotten better with that now. I went first, across the ice, training taught us to always go one by one when crossing a questionable danger area, that way you may only lose one instead of many. It felt fine... sturdy. But Max crossed right after me and fell through instantly, I don't know if I cracked it or the weight we had crossing it did it, but what ever happened it happened quick. I ran back, called out to her but she didn't come out. I saw the TAC soldiers coming if I stayed there they would have caught me and her, that and I wanted to lead them away from the hole in the ice. I regretted not jumping in there with her ever since, I thought she died until Zack told me what happened one day when she refused to follow him to Canada, good for her."

"Yeah, Max does what she wants" he chuckled.

"Except this." Alec said finally wanting it to go on to how to save Max, "She tried to get out of the decision but Lydecker just doesn't seem to be the guy that cares about things like feelings."

"Believe me," Jondy said, "He doesn't."

"So what are we going to do?" Logan asked sitting up a little.

Alec shrugged he sat on the arm of the couch. "Well, we would need to know where they sent her which I assume only Lydecker and another- maybe Seth, would know. Coran too but I think they would say the less who know the better. I think maybe you should let us do the snooping."

"I agree with Alec." Jondy said almost cheerfully.

Alec smiled at that.

"Ok," Logan said, "I'm going to start a little research on this, make sure you keep me constantly updated."

"Gotcha." Alec said leaving the place with Jondy trailing him.

"So, Lydecker's first?" Jondy asked almost eagerly.

"Well, I was going to go with Seth, but do you think Lydecker's the better choice?"

She looked away, "No, but I just been waiting for a long time to exact revenge for Eva and Jack I guess I could wait."

"It's going to have to for now, we need to get Max back, I know she's counting on us. Come on, let's see what Seth can tell us."

* * *

The apartment wasn't that great and the landlord said she couldn't stay long, the rent was only paid for a couple of months. She didn't care, she was going to find a way for sure to get home back to Logan, and her long lost sister, Jondy with whom she refused to let slip away again. She laid on the dirty sheets and uncomfortable cot. She didn't know what to do, did she have to wait until someone contacted her or was she supposed to wing it? She sat up and decided to get out and look around the place for a while maybe there was something there she could do while she made up a plan of escape.

The place wasn't much different than Seattle, there were still bums in the street and trash on the ground. There were limited stores so that must meant limited jobs. She walked around the block and found a market full of built stores from scratch, it was just a little bigger than South Market Street where she used to get her pills from, and some of the black market goods. She looked around at some of it, and surprisingly there was orange juice, and fruit and some other prepulse stuff around. She thought maybe she would hang around there just long enough to taste some fresh apple juice for a change, then bounce. The people there were a bit warmly dressed, and were just a bit more rude than what she was used to, and she noticed as she made her way through the city, the more deeper she went the more crooked and dangerous it was. Gangs stood openly out on the streets dealing their goods on the corners and in stores, cops could be seen at some points getting in on the action, and she'd already been stopped more than once by then by someone all doped up, asking for a nickel for a bag. Prostituting was almost a profession now as well, women stood along the side walks stopping cars here and there, passing cash along to some pimp and climbing in along side the driver. The longer she walked around the more she saw why she was sent there- she was anonymous. No one in this city would even remember her name, so many people and no way to keep track of all of them, she was just another face. Good, she would go back to that new garbage dump of an apartment and think about how she was going to get herself out of this mess, maybe get some food too while she was at it.

* * *

_**  
**_

"I can't tell you where she is," Seth said angrily.

"Yes you can," Jondy said evening her tone with his. "How could you do this to her? She's our sister."

"I know and that's why I have to do this. I can't have any more of our lives lost anymore. This White guy wants her dead because of some crazy cult thing and I can't have that happen to her. I love her too you know, I love all of you, your all the family I have and that's why I can't let that happen. Jondy I know you two are close, but this is what's best for her. I can't stay here long, I have to go."

"Seth" Jondy grabbed his arm, "Please, I can't lose her again, you don't understand."

He touched her cheek, "You know how much I love you Jondy, you two mean so much to me. But when I look into your eyes I see Brin, and Tinga. I look over at Alec and all I see is Ben, even a little of Zack is in there, and I know for sure that I have to go with my instinct and say no, I have to do what's best for her and the rest of you. Now, believe me, I don't know about all this talk about saving the world with her blood, but Lydecker took a bag of it and said it would be taken care of. I have to go now, Jondy. Krit, Syl, Zane, Vic and all the rest of us are going back to ground, you do the same. Let Alec do this alone, he'll soon realize that his efforts are in vain, she won't be at her residence for long, and her cash isn't hardly enough to get home. She is just going to have to stick it out, she'll be fine. Once we've killed these Familiars you'll be contacted soon for instructions on that, she can come home, but until then stay away." He kissed her cheek and looked at Alec who stood across the room listening the whole time, then walked out the door.

"Are all your brothers so..." Alec looked at her trying to find the right word.

"Concerned? He just worries about us, we're the only family we have." She shrugged.

"I was going to go with affectionate," Alec shrugged.

"He doesn't want me to help you, I should listen to him... but I won't." She smiled, "I want my sister back. What now?"

"Well," he said slowly thinking and accessing the information, "It took us a week to find him, and it might take longer to find Lydecker if we're lucky he didn't skip town again. But if we're going to try and find him we better do it now. I'm calling Logan. Go around and see what you can find out about Lydecker. Hurry."

Jondy did what she had to to get information on him. Going around Terminal City, she asked anyone from the X series to the anomalies. Mole was, as always, no help with information, he said simply that he wasn't sure where that "SOB" went but he would be more than happy to help find Max. Dix and Luke, and some vampire looking girl named Dame said they knew nothing. Joshua however, which she soon took a liking to with his sensitive, boyish attitude, and optimistic nature, said he did some asking also and found a few things out from some very frightened punks down Chinatown.

"Don't tell Max, Joshua not supposed to go out, she get very mad. But Joshua must find Max, I miss her. Who you?" He asked sniffing at her a little.

"J- Jondy." She said, she was taken aback by his size and height and his teeth although very cool, could be quite painful when sunken into skin. "I'm her sister."

He smiled brightly and almost laughed, "Sister?" He hugged her tightly and let her astonished body go. "Sorry, I'm so happy for Max. Are you two close?"

"Yeah, we are." She smiled. "I miss her already. I need your help with something, Lydecker-"

Joshua let out a displeasing growl.

"I know," she smiled, "me too. Anyway, Lydecker might know where she is, can you help me find him?"

"Well, Joshua might know where he was he not sure though if he is still there though."

"Ok," she said a too anxiously, "Where?"

"Talk to Ace and Sid, they would know." Joshua smiled.

"What? Ace and Sid, the X5s? They're here? How do you know they'll know?"

Joshua's smiled widened and his eyes glinted like he was about to tell her a very exciting secret,

"Ace is automotive expert. He can drive and fix cars and everything else that has an engine and can move. Plus Lydecker can't come in without an X5 with him, no one trusts him and he maybe get killed before he get in. Who do you think was chosen to go see and get him?"

Jondy didn't realize how big and wide her smile had gotten, she could feel the excitement course through her body, "Oh thank you, Joshua!" She couldn't resist hugging him and pecking him on the cheek. "Max is going to know how you helped me get her home and don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

She left Joshua there with a blush in his cheeks and a smile on his lips. She traveled through the sections of anomalies and soon cut across where the X5 series' were staying. She got looks from all around some smiles, some glares, and even a few backs were turned to her. Man, she thought I figured they'd get over it by now. She walked up to a girl, teenager probably, and asked,

"Hi, my name's Jondy-"

"I know who you are, X5 210, one of the twelve that escaped that night in '09. What do you want?"

Damn, she thought is everyone at Manticore so damn loyal? "I'm looking for Ace and maybe Sid- X5s-"

"I know their class," she said almost snottily, "Why you want to find them for?"

"Look I don't care what you think of me or the others, but they might help me find Max and that's the only thing I'm worried about right now. Can you tell me where to find them or not?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, the officers stay together in case any of us need them. They're over on the other side of the building."

"Thanks." she mumbled.

Before she left the girl grabbed her arm, "Wait. I have to ask you something."

Jondy lifted an eyebrow and the girl let go getting the hint, "Shoot"

"You and the other twelve... why'd you go? Why did you abandon your mission and post? Were you spies or just to coward to finish training?"

Jondy smiled- almost laughed, "Has anyone from your unit been killed? Have you watched your brothers and sisters be murdered for flaws in their DNA, cause they can't swim as good, or they can't hold their breath as long as you can. Or how about out on training missions? Did any of you kids shoot off the rifle by mistake and kill one of your own? Have you ever watched Lydecker put a round right through the chest of your sister and see her fall to the ground lifeless?" The tears stung her eyes but she didn't even try to hold them back, "You know what is was like back there... you know how the beatings feel. Max, she might not mean much to any of you, but back then when we were at Manticore, she watched them cut open Jack like he was some science experiment, or lab dummy. They killed him because of the seizures, and that day when he fell to the ground seizing, we all knew she was next. Our CO Zack was not about to let that happen, so the ones who wanted to run- ran. The others were left behind to deal with the consequences, their choice. But Max went back and saved all of you, even the nomalies to give you the eye opener out here that we had. Manticore was a prison... a hell and horrible place. Now go ahead and be angry, but by us escaping that led to your freedom today."

"Freedom?" the girl scoffed, "What freedom? Look around you, Manticore's hell? No this place is hell, not enough food or water, the people that we were trained to protect want us dead, what did she send us out here to? We were better off back there to begin with."

Jondy didn't let the anger control her, she let out the held breath she didn't realize was there and sighed, "Then, soldier, what's keeping you here? Get out."

She turned on her heel and left in search of Ace and Sid, she didn't have time to listen to the bratty little X6 rant about her horrible life. Jondy remembered what it was like for her when she got out that night, she was scared and cold, and the first MAC truck she saw she hopped until it stopped somewhere in Cali, she never felt more relaxed than that moment. She quickly shoplifted a few items from a thrift store and made her way around stealing food when she can and sneaking into into motel rooms for a good night's sleep when she needed it. It stayed like that for almost a month after the escape until she got caught stealing in a fast food restaurant. Her name was Pauline de Flor and she was there with her family, two boys and her husband.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Jondy's eyes were wide, and she knew she couldn't find any excuses in her mind why she packed her jacket with frozen burgers and fries. She didn't say a thing.

"Are you hungry?"

Jondy started looking around at the people, nobody seemed to notice. As long as you fit in with sociaty you were fine and unobserved but this lady spotted her right away sneaking out of the employees' door with a jacket full of their frozen food. I knew I should have eaten it in the freezer, she thought. Training taught her that when exposed you do any means necessary to complete the mission and kill anyone that discovered your identity, but she just couldn't do that now... right?

"Ok, I know you don't know me but I can see that you need some help so come on let's go to the bathroom for a moment." She stuck out her hand smiling genuinely.

Jondy was surprised by this woman's kindness, but she was even more surprised when she reached up and grabbed it.

As they passed the trash she reached inside her pocket and threw away the frozen food Jondy was expecting to consume later. In the bathroom she ran warm water and began wiping her face as she talked,

"Look I know you don't know me but I really just want to help, you look like you need help." She took off Jondy's jacket and began looking at her arms. "I have to sons... I don't know what I'd do if they were so hungry they started stealing food- frozen food at that- from some fast food place. Can you speak English?"

Jondy nodded.

"You can talk too right?"

She nodded again.

"Are you here all alone?"

Again she nodded and looked at the door as too women walked in with their kids.

One looked at her then at her mother, "Why is their a boy in here?"

"Shut up, Kara, now go pee-pee." the other woman said. "Sorry, she only five." she said looking at the woman who now stood up and grabbed her hand.

"That's ok, come on sweety."

Sweety? What was that? Outside the door now she looked at her as she stopped and knelt eye level with her,

"Ok, I know you can talk so will you at least tell me your name? Please? Your secret's safe with me."

Secret? She knows! Jondy's heart raced and she must haved showed the shock on her face cause the look on the woman's face was now panicked,

"No, no listen to me, it's all right. It's not your fault, it's your parents' fault for not providing for you like they should have."

Parents? What was that? She didn't know after all, and since she wasn't in the wind Jondy wasn't looking to tell her who she was or where she came from.

"Just your name, sweetheart."

Sweetheart? It sounded like a nice name to be called. She looked into the woman's eyes and said very low, "Jondy."

"J... Jondy? You said your name is Jondy?" She smiled.

She nodded.

"That's a beautiful name, Jondy. Now I know your hungry, so just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."

"Pauline!" the woman turned around to some man standing there.

"Hey, honey, are you going to come and sit we're waiting for you." He looked down at her and questionably looked at her.

"She's just a kid and she's hungry David, she's going to sit with us."

"That's ok, I'll let the boys know."

After a moment or so they headed back to the table to Pauline's family, and Jondy suddenly wished she used the back door. They looked at her oddly and she knew it was the clothes and her hair, she'd been out in the world now long enough to see that normal little girls didn't dress like that and had longer hair than what she did.

"Everybody, this is Jondy, Jondy this is my husband David and my two boys Thomas and Simon."

They all smiled and David her husband, whispered feverishly- what are you doing in her ear. Of course Jondy heard but she was already eating and didn't care, in another two minutes she would be gone.

"Why is your hair so short? Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Simon!" Pauline said angrily, "She's a girl, and stop being rude."

"What? Sorry, I just wanted to know..." he looked down.

"Where are your parents?" Thomas asked.

She looked at him, what were parents? She looked at Pauline.

"Thomas, you too stop with the questions."

"What..." she cleared her throat, it had been a while since she actually spoke, Max was probably the last name out of her mouth since the escape. "What are parents?"

Simon started laughing, as Thomas said, what?

"Boys, stop it." Pauline was angry at them now, but then again it must have been an odd question.

"Where I'm from we never learned that word." Jondy shrugged.

"Where are you from, Mars?" Simon mocked.

"No," she said these words very calm, and factually without any contempt in her voice.

"Boys, I swear-"

"It's ok," she kept her eyes low and her voice as well, "I understand. Thank you for the food, I have to go."

Before she could get up however Pauline grabbed her, "Wait, where do you live? Maybe I can drive you there."

Jondy looked at her quickly, "No," her voice held a slight shake in it, "I'm not going back there, I'd rather die." She stood and the woman grabbed her arm softly, "Don't." She said dangerously.

"Look, I won't take you back if you don't want to go back. I want to help you." She looked sincere.

Jondy's eyes surveyed the table- seemed like she was the only one, everyone else looked a bit scared. "How? You can't help me."

"Come with me to my house and we'll talk- just talk promise." Her eyes pleaded almost to hers.

Jondy looked down, "O... okay."

That was almost eleven years ago, Jondy thought. She shook the memory away as she made her way over to the X5 set up, her unit and others not recognizable to her stared at her almost with a questionable look about them.

"210..." one of them said- Ian was his name, or X5741.

She continued pass him.

"Traitor." another whispered, Tika or X5105.

She tried to ignore some of the insults being thrown at her, and if it wasn't for Sid standing and beckoning her over, she probably would've snapped right there.

"Jondy! Over here! What are you doing here? Seth said to go to ground."

"Forget about Seth, I need to know where's Lydecker. Now. I know Ace brought him in here, now tell me."

"Jondy, what happened to you? You used to take orders so well."

"Oh yeah? Since when?" a dark skinned guy next to her scoffed. Taj was his name, X5392

"How's it going Taj?" She said in a low voice.

He turned his back towards her and started a conversation with one of the other X5s next to him.

"Sid, Max is out there and she was forced to be because of Lydecker. I'm on her side, not his, now where's Ace?" She demanded.

"Look Jondy, I want what's best for Max too and I know this is what is. I know this is hard, but it's what's best. Now I have to go and see what's going on out here with our supplies we still have protesters and rallys outside this gate, and I know what your biggest problem here is getting Max home against Seth's and the Col's will, but mine is the safty and well being of these soldiers in here. Now, if you will excuse me." Sid passed her in a huff.

She looked around some more but Ace was no where no where to be found. She wasn't giving up, not just yet, but she sat in a corner alone and thought some more about how the hell she was going to get her sister back once again.

* * *

_**  
**_

No call... there was no call that came for her and for a while she considered listening to Seth and waiting. But no, not anymore she would call Logan, or Alec or Original Cindy, someone- anyone- that could help her.

"Logan? Logan?" His phone picked up but no one said anything on the other end.

"Hello?" That was definitely not Logan.

"Who is this? Where's Logan?" She spat.

"Max, why are you calling? You should be in hiding."

"Coran? What are you doing at Logan's?" She started to get panicked now thinking that something might be wrong.

"Max, this is the last time you use this number. I'm disconnecting it. He's out with Alec and Jondy trying to figure out if we moved you out of the country or not. You have to understand we're doing this for your safety and everyone else's. Please don't make this anymore difficult."

"Coran I want to come back. I need to be there, I'm not staying here, I'll do what ever it takes!" Her heart felt broken.

"Your contract will be up there soon, I suggest you move, besides, White got wind that your gone, and with the Coming near and all... Let's just say we haven't seen him in weeks now. Go somewhere else and don't let anyone know. Understand?"

"No! No I don't! I'll call Alec... or someone from JamPony. I'll find someone to help me Coran, I will."

"I wish you could understand, Max. I don't want to lose you like we lost the others, it's a shame you can't see that baby sister. Goodbye Max."

The phone clicked.

"Damnit!" She cried frustrated and slamming the already battered phone. She punched the wall leaving a mark and a little blood but she didn't care. She wanted to go home, she needed to go home, and she needed to now.

She walked slowly back to her unwelcoming apartment, and flopped on the bed not knowing what to do. She remembered back at Manticore learning how to change people's numbers and sending out the new number to those who you wanted to give it to. That's how Coran could it, and he probably lifted Alec's phone and changed the one at Jampony, and her old crib, anything to keep her from harm's way, to save the world. Why...? She thought sadly as a few tears slipped out, why does happiness have to be so hard? Why don't I know how to get it... or keep it for that matter? She sat up as the door opened and smelled the landlord from her room.

"Can't you knock, Alan?"

"I'm sorry but you must leave this week. I have new people to live here on Saturday and they give more than you."

"What?" she said unbelievably.

"Sorry, Friday you must be gone. Bye bye."

He left closing the door. Oh yeah, she thought, they definitely are forcing me to stay out here. What next?

It was bullshit, she knew, she was there for only a few weeks and now she had to go? The apartment was paid for two months. She knew she wasn't getting that money back. Shame. She could be out by today if wanted to be but she had no where to go. Forget it, she thought, she had given them enough time to fight the Familiars and have her come back. She decided that instead of following orders- which she never did much by choice anyway, she would find a way by herself. Besides, White was somewhere out there anyway looking for her, so as long as that was happening she wasn't safe reguardless.

Making up her mind, she packed her bags and headed towards the buses that boarded for New York City, and once there she was sure she would find a way to back to Washington. Her hopes were high and she would try and keep them that way until she arrived home.

_**Author's Note: Hey all! I know I know I must be crazy not to have posted for this long. Don't worry this story will have an ending. Promise. Ok, well let me know how it was it had been a while so I hope I kept with the rhythm of the story. I know the part with Jondy looked like it didn't fit but I had to add it to give a little insight on her life. More memories from her past will be in the next chapter. Leave any reviews if there's somethings that need to be said!**_


	8. The Return, The Surprise

CHAPTER 8

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters.**_

So much for leaving as soon as I hit New York... Max thought sadly, it had been months now, months of interferences and dodging death. The Familiars were bent on killing her and a national hit for her immediate death was out. Little did she realize before that these guys were all over the place, they worked in transportation places, food restaurants, and just the 'average' person on the street. She tried to lay low and disappear as best she could but that just didn't seem to be happening, she thought hard to change her name, but after careful thought and remembering how hard she fought to keep it, she decided not to, she'd simply add on to it. Maxine, that's what she'd tell people from now on... not Max, not Guevera, Maxine Torres, she didn't like it but then again she didn't like her new life either. She missed Logan, and Original Cindy and the gang at Terminal City and Jam Pony. Now she was reduced to a small abandoned building in a big city, somewhere in New Jersey. She cut her hair, kept it curled again, taking off a couple years of her age from her, she dressed pretty much like everyone else did, and stayed in with the big crowds, and shopped at the popular places to keep everything impersonal. She kept her senses heightened at all times, and didn't talk to or trust any one. She stole the money she needed and the food required to survive, it brought her back to when she was a kid, and ran from that foster home she left her foster sister, Lucy in, the days she hid from Manticore. Every now and then she'd sneak into a hotel or motel and shower and clean up real good, on other days, she used the cold water she hooked up herself in the bathroom she had to build from scratch in the abandoned office room she now made her home. It was bad at first but there was nothing she could do about the situation but sit tight until one of the Familiars slipped up at the bus stations and missed her slipping by. But for now they were on high alert, they knew she was around and she could almost tell who was who by looking out the window onto the street. She could see undercover cops, to federal agents, to the average familiar looking around. Some of them were unnoticed to her, and she knew that she could be missing some of them, that's why she had to be careful for now. That's why the months slipped by quite quickly almost without notice, and the unbearable days of her lying on some brand new stolen mattress dreaming about Logan and their last day seeing each other went by like a cloudy dream. She tried countless times to ride across the border in some stolen car, or motorcycle but the Familiars had those filled with their people in the sector police district, and they made sure to check all Ids before crossing, even vehicles large enough to be searched were getting pulled over. She was running out of ideas, and beginning to give up on her family and friends helping to find her.

_________________________________________________________________________

It had been almost five months now, he knew because he counted every single day that passed. Logan now sat in front of his computer looking at the Intel Alec, Jondy and he had collected over time, it wasn't much to go on, but it was something. It had been found out by a very angry Jondy that it wasn't an intention of Seth's or Coran's to go to war with the Familiars, they just simply wanted to go back to their old lives they had after they escaped Manticore. The very thing Max didn't want, was for the anomalies and the X series to separate and lose contact, but that was what was happening. Terminal City couldn't handle the heat the public was giving them, so slowly they dissipated into the sewers and streets, those that couldn't fit in went underground, and those that could went elsewhere to fit into the normal world. Many that thought that Manticore was regrouping, slowly figured out what was really going on, and stopped hiding and started living. Seemingly homeless kids were really X7 units, and groups of X6s traveled together lifting from trucks and shops where they could. Xs knew each other when they passed, and seemingly had a look about them that exchanged a silent hello as they walked by. Logan seen a lot of this, and only some of the anomalies and X series knew who he really was, some would give him that same look they gave each other, while others just nodded and continued on their way.

Jondy stayed in town living with Alec who lived in another location outside the city. She seemed to keep things with him tight just as Max had seemed to but still managed to fall for his little cracks every now and then. She was frustrated however with how poorly they were doing in trying to find Max, and was almost ready to give up a few times, he smiled at how that differed from Max's attitude... she would never- had never- given up when things got rough... especially when it came to her siblings. Max was dedicated to what ever it was she set her mind to, he loved that about her, and he would keep that in his mind until he saw her again. Jondy, now sitting in front of the television with all the information they had collected so far turned to face him,

"Alec...?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We are going to find her right? I mean, aren't we close? She's somewhere east, or maybe Canada... what do you think?"

"I think Max is lying low... and if she stays that way we'll never find her. If she did try to come back she was probably stopped somehow. If she's staying where she's at the she's probably waiting for someone to find her and bring her home. So I think we should do what Logan said for once and check any locations of a Max Guavera or someone close to that name, and check the activity they been doing in the last five months."

"Logan's doing the same here in the states?" Jondy asked but she knew the answer to that already.

"Yeah. He's been working harder on this than we have. I don't even think he sleeps anymore." Alec scoffed.

Jondy mumbled a silent agreement. "Where's Joshua today? I thought he'd be stopping by?"

"Yeah, Big Fella'll be here soon. Said he found a few things out about White's men, said it was urgent. I wonder what it is..."

"Think they found Max? Cause if they found Max then they can be followed, and we'll get to her first."

"I don't know, we'll have to sit tight until he gets here. We'll see."

___________________________________________________

Max got tired of laying around in the sorry excuse she called home, she needed to get out- around. She began walking the street, again for the millionth time thinking of her beloved bike the one Logan got for her when he saved her from White. She thought about the last time her and Logan were together, it wasn't perfect- well, the part of her being in heat wasn't- but everything else was. He was perfect, and their life would be too if the bad guys would just leave them alone and let them live a normal life... She sighed, but that just wasn't so, White was still bent on killing her or cutting her open or whatever it was he constantly rambled on about whenever he captured her- that was when he wasn't trying to beat the information out of her on the whereabouts of his son.

Crossing the street, she decided it best to cut over to the pier using the alley system she so frequently became accustomed to in the hopes of avoiding any undercover NSA, or Familiar. She would sit by the pier and listen to the wind and waves, sometimes watching a boat or two cross her, it was the only relaxing place she could think of to let her mind and worries escape her for the time being.

She almost hit the end of the alley where she would then cross a pretty busy intersection in order to get over by the pier, when someone intentionally behind her kicked a garbaged can probably trying to get her attention. She whirled around quickly only to find a poorly dressed man covered in dirt smiling a not so friendly smile at her.

"Hello." he rasped.

"Ugh," she said "You might wanna invest in some hygiene first."

There came a sudden voice behind her, a voice that caused a chill to run down her spine,

"Or maybe, 452 you might want to come freely so we don't go through the usual song and dance. What do you say?"

Trying to keep her cool she quickly turned around and saw five Familiars standing behind him,

"What? Couldn't finish the job yourself?"

"No, just thought I might have a little help with your body when I'm done."

She swallowed, she couldn't imagine going through that again... not like the last time. But White had other plans, he pulled a baton seemingly out of nowhere and struck out extending it.

"Let's not make this hard 452."

Max jumped at him throwing a combo of kicks and punches a normal human being would get dizzy watching. She did her best to take the few punches he got in here and there, but noticed strangely that something was wrong... very wrong. Her stomach lurched and for that split second she took her eyes off of him in the horrible, confused moment the baton struck out and knocked the air right out of her lungs. She fell to her knees confused and dazed by not only the impact to her ribs and stomach but the gut feeling that something just went horribly wrong with her. Her head felt light, but pounding, the taste of blood in her mouth, and the horrible pain of the impact where the baton struck probably bruising or cracking a few ribs.

"Give up 452..."

Whatever insults or comments he had for her afterwards went unheard as she began to lose consciousness and everything went black.

____________________________________

Harry Peterson witnessed the horrible beating the young girl was taking in the alley by a man in a suit and some more behind him. Sitting in his delivery van about to turn into that very alley he saw the poor young woman pass out just moments after the assault, he had two boys of his own probably a couple years older than her, and couldn't imagine what he would think if they were to ever commit such a crime as the one he just witnessed. Harry decided he had to do something about it, the bum on the other other side of her walked around her body saying something to the men in the suits, causing their backs to face him, it was then that- no matter what the situation was, or who they were for the matter- he was going to do anything to get her out of there and possibly save her life. Instead of stomping on the acceleration he eased on it hoping not to draw too much attention, so by the time they turned around, or possibly tried to jump out of the way, it would be too late. Getting as far as he needed to now so he can hit the men, and brake before running the girl over too, he floored the pedal causing all of them to turn just in time to see the inevitable. He ran over a couple bodies, some others were stuck under the van, but the man who did the beating was thrown into a nearby wall like a rag doll. Harry's heart was slamming now against his chest, he only had seconds to get the girl into the van and get away before- if anyone was even conscious or alive at that point- they saw his plates.

He scrambled out and as he bent behind her to scoop her up, he saw it... the black bar code on the back of her neck... He saw the news, the chaos in Seattle, the small riots through out Canada and California- the protests. He had to make a decision, help her or leave her to die or be detained by the police. He turned her face towards him to get a good look at it, she was human, not like some of the creatures he'd seen on TV, she was beautiful too, and no more than maybe 20 years old. His heart broke, he couldn't just leave her, she deserved a chance, and with his medical history and background, he was going to give it to her. Quickly he placed her in the back seat of the truck and reversed out of the alley hoping a body didn't get trapped under the wheel, and raced to his house.

Taking out his phone, he quickly dialed his friend's Taj's number, checking his mirrors for this girl's friends or the cops every three seconds trying not to look suspicious to anyone around.

"Yeah."

"Taj?" His voice was panicked and shaking but he couldn't stop it. "Hey I need a huge favor, come over right now, please."

"Hey, uh... Harry what's wrong? You ok?"

"Right now!" Harry managed before snapping his phone shut anxious to call the next person he desperately needed.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, dad? What wrong? I'm working..."

"Call Frankie and you two get over right away with everything you can get- there's been an accident and there's no time to explain."

"Are you ok?"

"Son, do as I asked and don't waste any time!"

He drove a little over the speed limit and kept it that way until he got passed the sector police then raced to his little cottage outside the city limits. His new friend in the back seat wasn't looking so good and he sent a silent prayer to the "Man upstairs" to keep her safe until help arrived. Taj was already in the front of his house when he came skidding to a stop in the drive way.

"Oh my... Harry! Harry, what the hell did you do?" He saw the blood in the front of the van which he excused to the sector police as dog blood... said next time the kid would have a leash.

"I need you to clean this up real good, and give it a new paint job, some new plates and a new front and back end... I'll explain later and give you the cash first thing in the morning."

Taj saw the young girl's body as Harry rushed her inside and placed her on the futon which he then layed out.

"What happened Harry? You got to tell me." Taj pressed.

"Look, she was being beaten by some men in suits, I couldn't just let that happen not after what happened to Susan... I had to help."

Taj bowed his head, "Your right, I know she was like your sister as well... I'll get it fixed up in a jiff, you'll have it by morning."

"Thanks, appreciate it." he smiled.

Taj took one last look at the beautiful girl on the futon, the blood on Harry's shirt and now on the futon.

"That's a lot of blood…" he said warily.

"I know, she held her own, until he got a good one in on her ribs." Harry sighed.

Taj's eyes scanned the rest of her body and noticed with alarm her jeans, "Harry look."

Harry's heart kicked it up another notch as he looked for whatever caused his friend more distress. It took only a glance to notice the deep crimson stain on the insides of her thighs, barely noticeable with her dark jeans. He cursed silently.

"You think maybe… well she's a girl and all, right?" Taj tried.

"No. I don't think that's the case." He said sternly. "My sons will be here any moment, take care of the van and please don't tell a soul."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He slapped his shoulder and ran out of the door.

He knew it would be too much coincidence for a female's monthly to cause this here, no he knew enough to know that there was a lot of blood that appeared too fast for it to be that. There was something else going on here, and only when his sons got here would they be able to explain this- which he thought maybe he knew the answer to anyway, but hoped to God he was wrong.

______________________________________

Her head was killing her, and she ached immensely, due to her slow mental response her body started to kick in the senses, firstly telling her that it did not register the unusal scent of the room, or the incredibly soft surface in which she lay. She didn't hear the cars and noisy backround she usually did when waking in the shack that she currently resided in. Slowly, she blinked her eyes…

The room was almost lavish. Mahogany walls, a queen sized bed with expensive looking sheets, the dressers where huge, the television a flat panel… Did those even exist anymore…? A rolling table, with a try of food on top, much fancier than any hospital she'd ever seen. She sat up taking in more of the beauty of the room. Pictures of beautifully drawn people and landscapes decorated the walls, a luscious carpet padded the floor, and although the door was merely cracked, she could see the entry way to possibly the biggest walk-in closet she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Where am I…?" She mused quietly to herself.

"Ah!" An excited voice said from the doorway, "You're awake!"

Her eyes flew open wide in fear and shock at the stranger all her senses telling her danger.

"Please don't be frightened," he said with a smile, "My name is Harry, I was the one that picked you up from that alley where those men were beating on you."

"You…?" She struggled to understand.

She suddenly remembered the alley… White, he found her and started a fight. She knew he hit her hard, and she must have blacked out at that moment because the rest was lost on her.

"That's a horrible crime, all of those men banging you up like that…" There was sadness in his voice, "I couldn't just let them do that to you, I had to stop them you could have been killed!"

She didn't say anything instead she looked down at herself and was surprised to notice she was in a different set of clothes… pajamas. Hers was neatly folded on the table next to him.

"Oh," he said and moved closer, "I changed you. There was so much blood you couldn't very well keep them on."

Her heart sped at his nearing proximity, "You did what?" Anger tainted her voice.

He sat casually at the end of the bed still smiling a friendly and genuine smile, "Please I only want to help you…"

Suddenly two sets of pounding feet could be heard racing to the stairs. Once the thudding reached the door she could see that it was two men, younger than this one talking to her, but clearly related. One was a bit older than the other, but both in their mid twenties or so.

"Dad!" The older looking one said.

"Dad, move away from her, she's dangerous!" The younger one jumped in.

"Excuse my sons," he chuckled, "This is David and Asa they are the ones that fixed you up good. But as you can see they are concerned about the danger you might present to us."

"Oh." Was all she managed, and knew his sons were right.

The older one stepped forward cautiously and grabbed his father's arm pulling him away from her back towards the door. Harry complied with mild amusment.

"Dad," David said in a low voice, "You have to be careful, she's one of _them_."

He knew… Did he see the barcode? Did the east coast hear of the monsters running wild in the west coast and Canada?

"You know…?" She asked and hated the anxiety coloring her tone.

Harry looked at his sons angrily now, "Don't you two. If you feel as though you would like to leave, there's the door. Feel free. She is a guest in this house, and she will be treated as one. She's my guest, I brought her here, show her respect." He turned to her and said,

"Yes, we know. I knew before I put you in my van I saw the barcode in the back of your neck… we've heard the stories. But you were being beaten, they could have killed you, just because you were a little different didn't mean you deserved that. I decided a life was a life, and chose to get you the help you needed. Whoever those men were didn't get a chance to look at my plates or van, I think I killed a couple of them…" He looked concerned by the thought.

She doubted that though.

"Lucky for you I came along, huh? We were able to save you and your baby." He looked at her warmly.

She could stop the sarcastic scoff escaping her, "I don't have a baby." She rolled her eyes and started to get up, "You shouldn't have did that though…"

The sons took a step back as she tried to slide off of the bed, but Harry took a step forward, "You lost a lot of blood, you need to lie down."

She paused but didn't move to lie down, "I feel fine. The threat however isn't from me, it's from those men you hit. I bet they're just a little furious that I escaped, and they might be tracking you, you should lose that vehicle you took me in. But I got to go, got things to do, ways to get back home."

She advanced again and this time the youngest son moved forward, "Um… sorry, I didn't quite get your name, but my father's right, you need to rest… you've lost a lot of blood, and since we couldn't take you to a hospital, we had limited supplies to fix you up here."

She did feel a little light headed so she scooted back and leaned against the pillows to make dizziness pass, "Maybe you're right." She said in a low voice.

"Normally, it wouldn't take long for your body to replenish the supply of blood loss, and with your enhanced healing it should take even less time, but with the fetus lowering your immune system and draining your nutrients it might take a little less the average time to recover."

She had closed her eyes, but now slowly reopened them, "How many times do I have to tell you people, I'm not pregnant. I think I would know, don't you think? You got your diagnosis wrong docs."

Now each looked at one another in concern and her heart picked up a notch in speed.

"She doesn't know…?" David asked in concern, "She's pretty far along now."

"Dad," Asa said with the same tone, "She needs to know- she almost lost it. All that blood, even if she is enhanced I'm still shocked."

Harry now looked concerned as he turned to her, "Um, we did some blood work, and well I'm sure you already know how genetically fascinating you are, but we also found that you were indeed pregnant. David even did an ultrasound to make absolutely sure and yes, you are pregnant. He can even tell you the gender if you'd like." He finished with a warm smile.

If Max was sarcastic before, you couldn't tell now. Fear settled in clearly, and panick as well. They all could see the shock and terror in her eyes as she processed this. Pregnant? How? When?

"P…preg…" She couldn't spit it out.

"Oh my God," Asa said in a low voice, "Dad… she really didn't know. Great way of informing her."

She hadn't felt the warm tears escape her , wasn't seeing the room or the people in front of her. She saw Logan, so many months ago…

"How long?" She asked now to her silent and wary audience.

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, um, you're about twenty-four weeks… so you're almost six months now. The baby's healthy, a little stressed in the beginning, but it pulled through. Everything's fine, very happy in there… even sucking it's thumb."

"Sucking it's thumb?" She asked her voice cracked.

"Yeah…" He looked at his sons, "Let's give her a minute ok? We're going to give you a minute." He said turning to her once more.

She merely nodded, her own personal world going going to pieces as the seconds ticked by.

_***** Sorry for the long absence!!! Had a baby two days before Christmas- boy his name's Jayden. Lol. Ever typical…**_


End file.
